Fallen Angels
by prouvaires
Summary: A girl finds herself the saviour of the Varden. Eragon falls in love again, but is it bad that the girl fell in love with him? And Murtagh finds an estranged princess, who's father will never know she exists. Unless she manages to hatch a dragon egg. R
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**Here it is, the story. Hope you enjoy it, the idea has been besieging me for quite some time.**

**Prologue – very short, but hopefully a good introduction. **

The girl was running. She didn't know where to. She didn't know why. She just knew she had to run. _Just run. _She told herself. Too young to think about other things, she ran. As she ran she thought she heard an echo, footsteps like hers. But she was determined to keep going. _Just run. _The words resounded in her head, over and over, becoming a river that her stumbling feet moved to. Her lungs couldn't get enough air, her brain screamed at her to stop. Every breath set her lungs on fire. _Can't run. _Her feet got tangled up, her exhausted body not bothering to attempt to stay upright. She sprawled heavily on the leafy, muddy ground. The darkness scared her. Eyes of strange creatures peered at her from between branches of withered, hungry trees. She wanted to cry, to scream for a saviour. But some primeval instinct warned her against it. She tried to push herself up to her feet, to get up, to keep running. But her body refused her. So she just lay there. But as the air gave her brain a chance to function properly, it found the pain in her arm where she had fallen on it. She screamed once, an animal scream, as the darkness took her. The man heard the scream, and hastened to it. His business would wait another day. _Make haste._ He instructed his mount.

The boy was hiding. He crouched behind the straw, desperately trying to cover his blond hair with more of it. He found he could see if he raised his eyes above the bales but remained very still. So he watched. He watched Them kill his parents. He watched Them kill his dog. He watched Them kill his frail old grandfather. He watched his aunt grab his little sister, and shriek at her to run. "Just run, child, just run!" He watched as his aunt fell, her chest rent by a long, bloody gash. Then his heart took over, sending waves of shock throughout his body as They began to chase his little sister. So he stopped watching.

He leapt from behind the straw, hollering at Them, cursing Them. They turned, surprised at first. But then the surprise was replaced by leers. The boy snatched the torch from the wall, and chucked it into the hay. It caught, and They cursed as the fire formed a wall, an impenetrable wall. The boy turned and fled. He ran forwards blindly, and his fear led him to his sanctuary, the stables. He ran for the two horses. He unbolted the first door, smacking the horse and sending it flying for freedom. He had reached the second stall when They gained the entrance. He fumbled with the latch, finally sliding it back. He went towards the terrified animal inside. He almost stopped, it was so huge and powerful. But then the feet got closer. Somehow he scrambled up, finding a seat on its broad back. As it turned to face the door, he could feel the muscle rippling beneath him. Then he saw Them blocking the door. They were smirking, enjoying his helplessness. The horse had other ideas. The boy blanched a whiter shade of pale as it reared up onto its back legs. He clung on, twisting his hands in its mane and gripping with his legs. Then it charged towards Them, letting its instinct guide it away from danger. They were so astonished they jumped back out of the way. Not for long did Their shock keep them still though. They gave chase, but the boy was just hanging on as the horses terror took over, giving it speed never before achieved by a living creature on the ground. It soon left Them behind, as they had no horses and no chance of outrunning it.

It only took a few seconds for the boy to realise that the horse would keep going, that he could just hold on. When it seemed the horse would never stop, the boy resigned himself to his fate. It was at that exact second that a large blue something stepped out and blocked his path. The horse reared, throwing the boy to the ground. A strong pair of arms tried to catch him, but missed. The last thing he saw was a worried face look down. Then his vision faded.

Where am I where's mother where's home so hot so cold head hurts feels like flying don't understand why who's blood where am I who found me too much head hurts fly away

**Thank you for reading it now please review – if you want to know what happens next!**


	2. Prologue: Courage and Destiny

**Right, here's chapter 2. I'm going to make Thorn slightly cynical, as I get that impression from every single fanfic I read that's got him in it! And the paragraph at the end of the last chapter is deliberately like that. I put it there because I like the idea of random, unstrung words. So don't think it's accidental, please!**

_Hurry Thorn, hurry. _Murtagh pressed him on.

_Why does this seem so important suddenly? What brought this on?_ Thorn tried to dissuade his Rider, but Murtagh ignored this, just urging him to go faster. So Thorn employed different tactics.

_How do you propose we find this person? I hope you don't intend for me to just circle above this god-damned forest until they cry again. _

_Fool, _was Murtagh's reply. _I will search with my mind. _Thorn decided not to argue. When Murtagh finally found the only human mind in miles Thorn dove towards it. He found a space large enough to accommodate his growing size, and alighted on the ground. Murtagh leapt off and began to search for hostile minds. He found none, and began to jog towards the maker of the noise.

He burst through the undergrowth about five minutes later swearing and scratching his nettle stings. He stopped when he saw the girl child face down in the mud, her arm bent at an angle it wasn't supposed to bend at. He was reluctant to go to her for fear it was a trap, but Thorn burst into his mind, scolding him.

_For Gods sake, man, pull yourself together. We need to get back before the King twigs we've been gone to long to have done only what he sent us to do. Plus even I know that there are no other minds around, so there's no ambush! Just grab her and let's go!_

_I guess you're right for once._

_What do you mean, for once?_

Murtagh smiled at Thorns indignant reply. He gathered the girl up in his arms. She moaned as he moved her arm. Murtagh sighed and muttered the words of healing. To his utter amazement they didn't work. He attempted again, with no more success. He tried to puzzle it out, to work out why. Then a memory that was not his hit him. He watched the scene play out behind his eyes.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

_The screams rent the air, splitting it in two with the precision of an elven sword. Morzan paced up and down outside the room where his wife lay, drenched in sweat, struggling to give birth to their first child. He was getting tired of waiting when an old, bent crone staggered up, brushing past him as if he was no more than a slave. He heard his Dragon contact him._

How goes it, Rider?

I'm not sure. They won't let me in. What should I do?

Use the listening spell. _The power rushed out of him as he whispered the ancient words. He heard Selena quieten as the witch went up to her._

"_Be calm, child, it will be over soon." Selena breathed deeper, preparing for the pain she knew was coming. Suddenly the old woman grabbed her hand, rocking gently, murmuring to herself. Morzan willed her to raise her voice. Without warning she did so._

"_Beware the child. Like father like son. Killers both. But killers willingly? Bound with power and treachery. For the son, he will save a life. The girl child he finds will be unstoppable. Immune to spells of others. Able to use magic without forfeiting energy. Beware the child. Beware his find. Beware. Beware the Traitor king!" Then the crone swept from the room, all weakness gone. She saw Morzan sitting against the wall. She glared at him._

"_Keep out of women's business. Beware the child!"_

_Morzan was shaken. He stopped the spell, and waited once more. He tried to comfort himself. _Maybe it will die. Hades, are you there?

I'm always here, Rider.

What is to become of us? Destined to serve a mad king forever. What will become of us?

Maybe it will be a daughter.

Yes. Maybe. We can only hope.

_The screams halted. Then the squall of a newborn filled the air. Morzan was summoned in by a servant. Selena lay on the dirty bed, exhausted but happy. _

"_Meet your son, husband. He is to be called Murtagh." Morzan felt something he was not used to. It was fear._

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Murtagh shook his head, clearing his mind. Thorn worriedly contacted him.

_What was that?_

_It was the scene of my birth._

_I'm aware of that. What about the prophesy? What can it mean? Is this the child?_

_Why are you asking me these questions? I don't know any more than you do. Don't plague me so._

_Fine. For now, though, lets go! Come ON! Move it!_

Murtagh climbed awkwardly into the saddle, where he set the girl child in front of him. He settled down in the saddle. The movement as Thorn spread his wings jolted the child to wakefulness. Her dark eyes snapped open. Her lips uttered one single word.

"Caspian!"

When she got no reply, she began to cry, sobbing and sobbing. Murtagh tried to comfort her, to stem the flow of tears. They wouldn't stop no matter what he tried. At that point he decided he didn't ever want children. Thorn snaked his scaly head around to look at him.

_Having problems?_

_Thorn, just make it stop!_

_Say please._ This just elicited a furious glare from Murtagh. So Thorn rolled his eyes and let out a puff a smoke into the child's face. She stopped crying and regarded him nervously he did it again. Her eyes began to glisten desperately. He thought for a moment. Then he breathed in deeply and spat a fireball into the air. The child watched excitedly. He did it again and the corners of her mouth twitched. Then he rapped Murtagh on the head with his snout. The child went off into gales of gorgeous childish laughter. Murtagh could not help but smile through the haze of stars that danced around his eyes. Murtagh ruffled her hair and she stopped.

_Oh well done, _Thorn commented sarcastically. The child looked at Murtagh. He looked back at her. Then he decided to break the ice.

"What's your name?"

"What name!" She evidently hadn't the slightest clue what he was on about. He pointed to himself and said "Murtagh." She hit his chest and said "Murwag!" He tried again. "Murtagh." "Murwag." "No, Murtagh." "Murwag?" Her eyes started to go shiny, so he gave up. He pointed at Thorns red face. "Thorn." "Forn!" He accepted it.

"My name is Murtagh." She hit his arm and said "Murwag!" Then she pointed a chubby fist at Thorn and said "Forn!"

"Very good." Then Murtagh asked her name. He pointed at her.

"Name?" She shook her head.

"No name." _What do you suppose she means by that, Thorn?_

_No idea. Look, why don't you give her a name. Teach it to her._

_Good idea. _Murtagh caught sight of a flash of white. A white Raven had perched on one of the twisted boughs. It ruffled its feathers and cawed ominously.

"Wyrda!" Murtagh gaped at it. _Thorn, that bird just SPOKE! _

_I know, I have ears. Now, a name for the child._

"I'm going to call her Destiny." _Good name, young one._

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon peered down at the boy, insensate on the ground. He glanced up at Saphira.

_Maybe we should have tried something a little less sudden._

_Don't blame me, it was your idea. _Eragon grinned at her annoyance.

_I wasn't going to blame you._

_Good. _He turned his attention back to the boy. Sighing, he picked him up.

"Come on, let's get him to the Varden." Eragon tossed the boy up into the saddle, then leapt up. Saphira hummed and spread her wings.

_I love it when we fly together, little one._

_So do I. _Saphira leapt into the air, catching thermals and riding them. Eragon supported the boy's weak body with his arms. _What do you think he's called?_

_Little one, I have absolutely no idea. The best person to ask that question is him. Wake him._

_Not a good idea. If he gets too much of a shock he'll fall._

_Do you have so little faith in my abilities? I will catch him if such an event occurs. Wake him._

_Okay. _Eragon shook the boy roughly. He came round after his brains had been thoroughly rattled. He shrank away from Eragon.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Eragon, this is Saphira. And you are currently just under one thousand feet in the air flying over a charming little village in the middle of nowhere."

To his credit, the boy didn't faint. But he went decidedly green. Eragon took heed of Saphira's nagging and asked his name. He replied absentmindedly.

"I am Caspian. Have you seen my sister?"

"What is she like?"

"She is only about three. She ran into the forest after the men attacked our family. She has very pale blond hair and very dark eyes. Have you seen her?"

_Saphira?_

_No, I haven't._

"I'm sorry. Saphira says she hasn't." Eragon waited confidently for the boy to exclaim delight that she could talk. He just patted her and thanked her. She smiled a lupine smile and began to bank towards the ground.

_We have reached Aberon. Hold tightly, Caspian._

Eragon made noises of amazement. "You can hear her?"

"Of course. I've had practise." Eragon decided not to question him, but instead gently probed his mind. He found it strongly defended. He recoiled in shock. _We should be wary of this child, Eragon._

_I agree. Let's go to Nasuada._

_Very well. _Saphira landed in the courtyard and Eragon at once jumped down. Rows of men ran forward and presented themselves smartly. Eragon greeted them and asked them to alert Nasuada of his presence. He turned around to find Caspian quivering under the inquisitive stares of all the onlookers. He heard Saphira comforting him. He smiled and turned again to wait for Nasuada.

She came along soon, greeting him with very evident delight. He bowed to her in the elven fashion. She hugged him tight then bade him follow her to her rooms. He followed her and Saphira trailed them with Caspian still aboard, somewhat calmed. They reached her study and Nasuada sent the men away as Eragon helped Caspian down. Nasuada looked the youngster up and down. He quailed slightly under her strong gaze. She smiled at him and he tentatively smiled back.

"Welcome, child. What is your name?"

"Caspian, if it pleases you ma'am."

"Don't bother with all that ma'am stuff. If you're a friend of Eragon's, you're a friend of mine." Caspian grinned. Nasuada gave directions to Saphira for her room. She asked Caspian to go as well. He dutifully followed the big sapphire Dragon. When they were gone Nasuada and Eragon sat down. Nasuada handed him a glass of water.

"Eragon, we are in a critical situation."

"How so?"

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

At the castle in Urû'baen Galbatorix's rage shook the foundations. And that was just because they were back late. Murtagh decided not to tell him about Destiny, who was safely installed in his quarters upstairs, enjoying having an entire four poster bed to herself for the first time in her short life. He prepared himself for pain as Thorn shielded thoughts of Destiny and rebellion from the almighty Traitor King.

**Well thanks for reading it now please review! If you have any ideas or constructive criticism please just review and let me know!**


	3. More Than Fate

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Eragon, but I don't. I do own Destiny and Caspian. Ha! I own something! Yay!**

**Okay, the first two chapters were like a prologue, you know? So in this chapter we have moved on five years. That makes Destiny eight and Caspian about twelve to thirteen. **

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Galbatorix spent the first couple of years after the battle nursing his wounds and damaged pride. Then he began to summon to him all the dark creatures of the world. In three years he gathered almost all the evil in the known world. The Varden, slowly and cautiously, moved back to Farthen Dûr, blocking up the damaged tunnels, and reinforcing the garrison. They made many attempts to steal the last egg, but every single thief was caught and publicly executed by the King. Eragon became more involved with the running of the Varden, offering advice. Caspian spent most of his time with Saphira, learning the ancient language, in case, as Saphira put it, "It would come in handy." He learnt the sword from the weapons master even as Nasuada began to send forth for allies.

Meanwhile Destiny was, in secret, being brought up as Murtagh and Thorn's personal slave. She was in turn very close to the red Dragon, and he kept watch over her like a protective father. Murtagh often wondered at the strong bond between the two orphaned misfits. For they were misfits. Thorn was feared and hated, not wondered at like the Dragons of old. And the other slaves hated Destiny. She always had enough to eat, she was protected by the mighty – and handsome – red Rider, and as she grew a strange, ethereal beauty came about her. The slaves muttered about magic, and even as Destiny tried to make friends they spurned her. But they did not dare to beat her, or insult her, for they knew that the red Rider would find out. So they simply ignored her. She withdrew, and became cold and aloof, except with Thorn and Murtagh. They were like uncles, but she was closer to Thorn, being still slightly in awe of Murtagh. He was aware of this, and left it as it was. He managed to keep her from Galbatorix, who had no idea about the young slave-girl who was so very close to his most powerful servant.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Destiny was hurrying down the corridor, carrying a heavy basin for Murtagh's feet. She set it down just inside his room and went back for the water. Thorn met her in the corridor struggling with the heavy jug. He smiled and took it from her. She followed him to his and Murtagh's room. He set the jug down and she poured it into the basin. Then Thorn, being apt to do anything that annoyed Galbatorix, climbed onto the four poster bed and curled up. Destiny joined him and leant against his scaly side. Thorn reached out his head and plucked a bottle of scale polisher from the bedside table. He handed it to the girl.

_Right, come on. If I turn up for training tomorrow dirty Galbatorix will kill someone. _Destiny felt quite at ease talking to the big ruby Dragon.

_Where should I put it? And get me a cloth._

_You shouldn't talk to a Dragon like that. I could eat you in one mouthful._

_You wanna bet? _Thorn grinned and turned his head towards her.

_Right, you have incurred the wrath of the greatest Dragon ever to live!_ Destiny squealed and tried to push him away as he pretended to chew her arms off. When they tired of the game Destiny sat up and began to carefully rub the polish into Thorn's scales. She was just finishing his tail when Murtagh came storming in.

"Bloody King, bloody training! God, I could murder someone." Destiny squeaked in alarm and hid behind Thorn. "Not you, silly girl. Here, give me a hand with my boots." Destiny came out and tugged on Murtagh's leather boots with all her strength. It came off after some pulling and she grasped the other one and pulled that one off too. Murtagh sat on the edge of the bed, and the girl pushed the basin towards him, struggling. Thorn hopped off the bed and gave her some help. Between them they got it to Murtagh, who put his feet into the hot water and sighed blissfully. Thorn clambered back onto the bed and Murtagh leant back against him, his expression troubled. Destiny tactfully chose that moment to back out of the room.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon was returning to his cave after a long days training. He wearily and stiffly climbed up the wall to the mouth, and walked inside. He could see Caspian sitting on the cushion with Saphira, and he could hear them deep in conversation. He deduced that Saphira was teaching the boy the ancient language. He was beginning to get jealous of the boys close relationship with his Dragon, but he didn't mind a lot, because he liked the youngster too much. He collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes. He heard Saphira give Caspian a list of words to memorise, then she turned to him.

_Had fun at the training grounds today, little one? _He opened his eyes and glared at her.

_Don't even go there. Have you two had fun?_

_Caspian is getting better at the ancient language. He is almost fluent. _

_Good for him. Aren't you spending a little too much time with him?_

_Are you jealous?_

_No, of course not. He's like my kid brother, I could never be jealous of him. _Eragon heard Saphira snort and saw her look at him askance. Then Caspian swore and asked Eragon for a hand.

"Saphira just set her cushion on fire. Could you put it out?" Eragon nodded and drew on the magic.

"Adurna!" Out of nowhere a large amount of water dumped itself on the fire. From somewhere inside the steam Eragon heard coughing and spluttering. As it cleared he saw Saphira waving her tail in an attempt to get rid of the rest. Then Caspian gave him a baleful look.

"Didn't I tell you about my asthma?" Eragon laughed, reached over and ruffled his hair. Saphira sent Caspian out to practise his swordplay. Eragon caught him as he reached the door.

"Wait. Let me come and practise with you." Caspian looked at him worriedly.

"Should you? You seem a little battered already." Eragon nodded.

"But don't worry. I can take you, battered or not." Caspian smiled and walked towards the fields. He loved walking about with the blue Rider. Everyone stared at him and talked about him. It was like being famous. He strolled along with his head held high, drinking in the admiring stares of girls, and jealous stares of boys. Eragon noticed the youngster and talked privately to him.

_Don't get over confident, lad. There may come a time when no-one stares. Don't get to rely on it. I did, and it hurts when you get ignored. _Caspian started to lash out at Eragon, but Saphira silenced him with a growl. He jumped, he hadn't realised she was trailing them.

_I just came to watch the fun. _Caspian nodded and smiled. They spent ages walking along the corridors until Saphira got bored. _I know where the exit is, and you should to by now. Get on. _She crouched down and allowed them both to clamber up onto her broad shoulders. She leapt into the air and flapped her wings, carrying them along. Eragon, seeing screaming people jumping out of the way, tried to stop her.

_Remember what Nasuada said!_

_Nasuada talks a lot, it's hard to remember exactly what she said._

_About not flying inside! Land! Now._

_Make me. _Saphira just powered herself onwards, laughing in her strange way as terrified shopkeepers threw themselves aside. Suddenly she pulled up short and landed with a thud that made her two riders' bones rattle. Eragon peered round her neck. Nasuada was coming towards them, her whole body exuded rage.

"Brightscales! Shadeslayer!" Saphira looked round worriedly at Eragon.

_Oh Christ. She only uses those names when we're in trouble. What do you think we did now? _Saphira held a very nervous expression on her face. Caspian tugged at Eragon's sleeve and pointed backwards. A trail of destruction followed them, with downed stalls and yelling owners shaking their fists at the trio. Saphira took one more look at the apoplectic leader at turned tail and fled. Back down the halls until she reached the Dragonhold, then up over the rim and out onto the training field. Eragon was about to give her a sharp telling off when Caspian began laughing. The boy desperately gasped for air before going off into yet more gales of laughter. After a while, Eragon began to see the funny side too.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Destiny backed out of the room, and turned and walked down the corridor. As she walked she tied up her hair into a messy knot. She was about to round a corner when a strange presentiment washed over her. She knew something to be feared was around the next corner. She whirled around and ran in the other direction. She didn't exactly have a heart of steel. She heard pounding feet behind her, and the clanking noise of heavy armour. She snatched a glance over her shoulder and saw, to her horror, four or five heavily armoured warriors chasing her. She tried to run faster but tripped over her own feet, and fell flat on her face on the floor. She lay, shaking, as the leading man picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She screamed as her senses came back. Her fear communicated itself to Thorn.

_What's wrong, child? _

_Soldiers have me………what do they want, Thorn?_

_I don't know. Stay calm child. _In fact, Thorn knew exactly what was happening. Galbatorix had ordered all the young slaves of around ten, both girls and boys, to be brought to him. He did this every year or so, but he and Murtagh had hidden Destiny for the last four years. Before Morzan died Galbatorix had found out about the prophesy that was on the head of his child. Thorn was afraid the King had found out about the orphan they had rescued. The soldiers looked at each other as the girl stopped sobbing and shrieking very abruptly. They reached a large, stone room, with ribbed ceiling and a cold, hard floor. Destiny was flung on to the ground. There was a group of others near her, both slave-children and nobles. They were all huddled together, crying in the girls' case. The boys were staring around with wide eyes. Destiny felt her fear growing, so she reached out to contact Thorn. Her mind brushed against another's, a Dragon's mind. She assumed it was the one she was looking for.

_Thorn? _Shock reached her, and then suddenly the large, woven map hanging the wall was torn out of the way, and the most enormous Dragon anyone still alive had ever seen was pacing across the chamber towards the terrified children. They all backed off. Except Destiny. She knew Thorn too well to be afraid of Dragons. Murtagh had always found this odd. Destiny was so scared of everything, from spiders to horses, that he couldn't believe she did not fear the mighty lizards. A large, midnight black head swung down to her level. She gazed back worriedly into large, amber eyes. They studied her intently for a long while. Destiny stood, absolutely silent. The Dragon drew back his head and arched his neck. Destiny looked up at him, then curtsied quite passably and greeted him.

"My Lord." The Dragons voice sounded in her head. A voice of thunder, a dangerous voice, full of mourning and regret.

_Greetings child. I am Shruikan. Good luck. _Destiny was in too much awe to question what she needed luck for. Then Shruikan swung his head towards a small door in the back of the room, and backed away slowly. A tall, darkly handsome man wearing a golden crown, studded with red and black gemstones walked towards the children. Destiny heard a mighty voice command them: "down!" They fell to the ground, heads tucked beneath arms, paying tribute to Galbatorix, the Traitor King. Destiny risked a glance upwards, and saw the King staring at her, a malicious pleasure written all over his features. Destiny cursed silently and bowed her head. The voice once again rang out. "Up!" The children leapt up. The King scanned the faces turned towards him. He stopped every now and again, and pointed, and soldiers ran in and dragged the child aside. Destiny was beginning to get bored, and her left leg was going to sleep. The King Looked at the two groups of youngsters he had created. The original group was still large, and the group of chosen ones was only about ten strong. Then he turned his head, a clear dismissal. The remaining children ran for the exit, while soldiers held back the ten. Destiny was making for the door too when Shruikan bent his head and plucked her from the mêlée, placing down in the group left behind. He gave her a steady, reassuring look, then walked around to stand behind the King's throne. Galbatorix looked down at the nervous children and smiled without humour. Then he gave a short sharp command.

"Drythí du skulblaka, waíse vulthèn!" In the middle of the room, a pedestal appeared. It was covered with a green velvet cloth. Galbatorix sighed in annoyance and spoke once again. "Writha." The cloth disappeared, and under it, now in plain sight, lay a large, emerald egg. The children gasped. The soldiers ushered them forwards, and one by one, they stepped forward and touched the egg. The King grew increasingly impatient when nothing happened, until Destiny stepped forward, last. The King leaned forward, and the entire room held it's breath. Destiny stepped forward, and gently caressed the egg. She breathed in sharply as a faint voice sounded in her head.

_You. You are the one. I would have chosen you. Listen close. I have no strength left. I will die. Two hundred years is too long. Take this gift, and do not fail me. Do not fail. Be strong. I would have chosen you. _The voice faded away, and Destiny felt a surge of power rush into her from where her hand rested on the egg. Her chest grew tight, her heart seemed to be stronger suddenly. All the while the Kings eyes never left her face. She stepped backwards, shaken. The blood pounded in her ears. The King snarled as the egg remained inactive. He all but screamed in rage.

"Waíse ÿlthram." The egg and pedestal disappeared. He stormed down the steps and out into the back room. Shruikan studied Destiny's face intently. He snorted a tongue of flame as comprehension filled his features. He padded over and licked her cheek.

_Be strong. _She shuddered at his words. He saw this, and instructed her to go back to her keepers. She turned and fled, not noticing the empty room. She ran and ran until she reached Murtagh's chambers. She flung back the door. Murtagh took one look at the terrified face and held out his arms. She rushed into his embrace, the tears flowing down her face. He rocked her gently, and Thorn came over and licked her cheek. She was muttering indistinctly between sobs, and Murtagh couldn't make it out. He asked Thorn what she was saying. Thorn looked at him, his face grave.

_She is saying: I killed it, I killed it. I didn't mean to but I killed it. _Murtagh felt his consternation be replaced by absolute terror. There was only one thing left to say. "Shit."

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Caspian was being sorely beaten by Eragon on the practise field when it came to him. A tightness in his chest, a sudden strength, and a deep, deep sorrow. He stopped, and Eragon could see the fear in his face.

"What is it? Caspian, what's wrong?"

"It's my sister. What's she done? What has she done?" Caspian, as suddenly as the feeling had come, could hear her voice in his head. It was sobbing, desperately calling his name. He spoke back to her.

_Sister, sister, be calm. Where are you?_

_I am at the palace in Urû'baen. Oh, Caspian, I have done a terrible thing. I was in the King's throne room, and he got us to touch the egg._

_The last egg?_

_Yes, that one. I touched it, and it told me to be strong, and not to fail. Then it died. Oh, Caspian, I killed it! _Once again he could hear her crying. He tried to comfort her.

_Be strong, Mayí. Be calm. How are we talking like this?_

_I don't know. I feel so strange. I feel so strong, so ready to take anything on. What did you call me?_

_Mayí. I called you by your name. _

_That is no longer my name. My rescuer renamed me. I am Destiny now. _Caspian could suddenly feel Eragon in his head. _Ask her who her rescuer is._

_Can't you?_

_No. I cannot. There must be very powerful magic sustaining this link._

_Very well. Sister? _

_Yes?_

_Who rescued you?_

_Murtagh of course! _Caspian gasped, and looked worriedly at Eragon. He told him. Eragon's face held a fleeting moment of pain, then became impassive. He spoke to Caspian. "Tell her to tell him I'm sorry. And I forgive him." Caspian dutifully relayed this to his sister. She told Murtagh, who gaped at her and asked her to do the same. He also said to her:

"Tell him I didn't mean to." Destiny did so. Then Caspian spoke to her one last time.

_Sister, I'm sorry. Stay strong. I will find you, one day. I swear it. _Then he couldn't hear her any more. Try as he might, he couldn't. He looked up at Eragon nervously. The Rider was staring into space, looking like he was thinking very hard.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Murtagh stared at the child in his arms, simply astounded by what had happened. His arms lay limply by his sides as he tried to work things out. Thorn glared at him and lifted the child, groping for reassurance, onto his cushion, where he pulled her against him and extended a wing over her. Then he and Murtagh tried to work out what had happened. They had to retire an hour later, still pretty much clueless, but certain of one thing. The last Dragon egg, the last in all of Alagaësia, was dead. Murtagh couldn't sleep. He was troubled. And the sound of Thorn's gentle breathing filled the still room. All of a sudden he heard the pitter-patter of small feet across the floor, then Destiny clambered up onto the four-poster and snuggled down next to him. He put an arm around her. Then Thorn woke, and pushed his cushion across the floor. Lying down on it, he put his head next to Destiny, who hugged it tight. Together they slept long and deep in the palace of the Traitor King.

oxoxoxoxoxo

Murtagh awoke the next morning to a torrent of sunshine dancing around his room, glancing off furniture and making Thorn glow like something supernatural. He smiled at the sleeping child in his arms, cuddling the large Dragons head as though it were a doll. He eased himself out of the bed and looked down at the rumpled tunic he was wearing. He rummaged through his wardrobes until he found an outfit that wasn't torn, patched, or dirty. He could only find one outfit. He slung it over his shoulder and went next door for a bath.

He cleaned himself thoroughly, and then dried himself and threw on his tunic and pants. Shaking his hair in an attempt to dry it, he wandered back into the bedroom to be greeted by a happy Destiny.

"Look what I can do, Murtagh!" She closed her eyes then breathed deeply. Then she breathed out sharply and a jet of fire left her small mouth. Thorn could only grin at Murtagh's utter astonishment. Then an astounding thought hit the large dragon, a thought that must have been placed there by fate, or a god.

_Destiny, try and picture yourself as a Dragon._

_Why?_

_Just try it, for me? _She agreed readily enough, and closed her eyes. She squealed excitedly.

"I'm a big, silver Dragon! So huge, so fierce!" And before the two astonished beings she grew wings, a long, serpentine neck, four stout legs, a tail, a large body and a triangular head. She looked at Murtagh and Thorn who were standing there, completely beyond speech. She regarded them anxiously. Wordlessly, Murtagh pointed at the mirror. She went over, and almost fainted. A dainty, flawlessly silver Dragon stared back at her. Spikes down her back and up her neck, and when she opened her wings, somewhat clumsily, the undersides were a deep, gorgeous turquoise. Even as she watched, a strange pattern appeared on her scales, like the ones found on horses in old tapestries. Spirals and circles and twisting lines, all turquoise also, giving her an even more magical appearance than before. After turning around to see her whole reflection, she decided she liked it, and went over to Thorn and Murtagh. As she came over, Murtagh was forced to sit down hard. The Dragon went up to Thorn. She was smaller than him, although she looked a lot more agile. He gulped.

_Is that you, Destiny?_

_Yes and no. Yes, I am Destiny, but I have a different name as a different species. I am Serendipity. You can call me Serena. _

_No shit. _Thorn also sat down hard. The Dragoness regarded them worriedly, then transformed back into a nervous little girl.

"Did I do something wrong, Murtagh?" He swallowed and replied, "No, child. It's just that nothing like this has ever happened before. It is strange. That baby Dragon has done more for you than you know. You must keep this secret. It is too………important for anyone to know about." She nodded, and then turned back into a Dragon.

_I like it like this. I feel so strong, so free. So old! I do not feel eight. I feel about eighteen. _Thorn smiled at her.

_I know how you feel. I am, in human years, six. I feel twenty. Welcome to my world, kiddo. But remember, this must be kept a secret, you hear me? You must get away. Galbatorix will find out about the Dragon's death, and he will try to find you. You must get away. _The Dragoness nodded sadly, and once again turned human.

"When do I leave?"

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

In Eragon's cave, Saphira watched as Caspian struggled with dark dreams. She felt something strange about him, something not human. As she watched, he sat up and woke suddenly. His breath heaving, he stood up and walked to the lip of the cave. Saphira followed him.

_Caspian………what's wrong?_

_I feel strange. I feel as though something is going to happen to me. _

_Something has changed about you since you spoke to your sister. You have changed. _Then the same thought hit Caspian as had hit Thorn. He saw himself as a Dragon in his minds eye. As Saphira watched, gobsmacked, he grew into a tall proud Dragon. She stared up at him, speechless. Caspian looked down at his feet.

_Shit._

**Wow, I amazed myself with this chapter! I didn't think I could write long chapters! God knows I've tried. Anyway, now I need a colour – two preferably, that go – for Caspian, and a name as well. Any suggestions please, just review! See you later, I hope I will update soon.**

**The phrases mean: "Drythí du skulblaka, waíse vulthèn!" – Egg of Dragon, be seen!**

**Writha – disappear. **

**I did have to make up some words because I couldn't find them in either of my inheritance books!**


	4. Half your heart

Destiny was lying in Dragon form talking quietly to Thorn, as Murtagh raced around trying to pack everything up. The two dragons regarded him fondly as he stuffed random things into a suitcase. He was beginning to get breathless.

"We have to get you out! You have to leave. If Galbatorix finds out - "

The door shattered and Shruikan burst through the door. Thorn leapt to his feet and growled. Serena stayed on the floor, a sense of fate hanging about her. Shruikan knocked Murtagh out of the way with his head and then bashed Thorn aside with a single blow from his taloned paw. The little silver Dragon was cowering on the floor. Shruikan looked down at her contemptuously. She gazed up at him, scared senseless.

_But, Shruikan, you were so nice? _The black dragon snarled. _Galbatorix has …. rearranged my priorities. Empire comes above friendship. _He grabbed her around the neck with his teeth and began to drag her from the room. She tried to hold on to something, anything, but Shruikan just tugged even harder. Thorn revived to see her silver tail disappear from sight, and heard Shruikan's warning in his head even as he leapt forward. The words were simple and to the point.

_Don't. She will die. _Thorn buried his face in his paws, and sighed.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Shruikan threw the Dragoness on the floor in front of the King, and stood backwards. Galbatorix smiled a humourless smile. "Well done, lizard. You have uses yet." The black Dragon bowed. Galbatorix moved forwards, rising from his throne. Serena lay before him, as helpless as a rabbit that had been picked by an eagle for lunch. The Traitor King bent over her, and whispered a phrase in a language she didn't understand. She got its meaning as she returned to child form. She got shakily to her feet, then launched into a torrent of abuse aimed at Shruikan, who ignored her completely. The King narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the throat. She stopped, cut short. He decided not to kill her, her service could be invaluable. Instead he muttered another phrase, and the girl was a Dragon again.

She shook as his cold eyes appraised her. Then:

"Shruikan, take her to your chamber. Teach her the meaning of punishment. I have not the time to deal with overgrown and stupid lizards. Leave me."

Shruikan grinned coldly down at Serena, who flinched. Once again Shruikan grabbed her around the neck and dragged her from the room. He pulled her down a cold, clammy corridor into a circular stone chamber, hung with draperies and with a bowl in the middle filled with cushions. He flung her into the room and slammed the door with his tail. Serena cowered on the floor as he advanced on her, talons raised.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Thorn paced angrily as Murtagh sat and watched him, an unusual turn of events, mainly because Thorn was too big to pace any real distance. After he knocked over Murtagh's washstand for the tenth time, Murtagh sent him out to the hallway, where he had more room. Murtagh sat on his bed, no less worried than the ruby Dragon, just better at hiding it. Thorn crossed Murtagh's view of the corridor from time to time, but Murtagh was gazing unseeing into middle-distance. After half an hour Thorn returned to the room, desperately worrying, until Murtagh told him to be quiet and allow him to think.

Murtagh sat, thinking, while Thorn worried quietly. After a couple of great shouts and leaps from the bed, followed by, "No, that won't work" Murtagh finally gave up and lay down, staring up at the canopy of his four-poster.

Then they heard something slithering outside their corridor, and sat up, waiting. Shruikan slunk his head around the door and only by sheer force of will did Thorn not leap at him. The black Dragon threw the unconscious silver Dragoness into the room and smiled evilly, then backed off and left. The two rushed to her side. She had landed heavily and crumpled a wing, and had many long, deep gashes along her side. Thorn growled and disappeared out of the room. Murtagh angrily bent over and examined them closer. He went out into the corridor and yelled for slaves, who came scurrying up to him, bowing low. He ordered lengths and lengths of bandage, and hot water. They looked puzzled, but hurried off anyway. Thorn returned with a satisfied air just as three servants came along, staggering under the weight off a huge tureen of boiled water, and a further four carrying what looked like a mile of bandages.

Murtagh growled at them to begin cleaning her up, and they set to it, not daring to wish the angry man's displeasure.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

The white Dragon stared down at Saphira, and something about him made her look away, unable to bear his gaze. His golden eyes appraised her and she shuffled around, quite unsure of how to act around the boy she thought he was. To her surprise he spoke to her. _I am not that boy any longer. I believe I could change back if I wanted to, but I don't. So get used to me. I am Raphaël. _She stood, utterly unsure of what had happened. He began to examine a gold talon as she tried to form the words.

_But … what … how … ? _He smiled at her discomfort. _I am different. I believe my sister has done something that has changed us. I wonder what will become of her. _He seemed to mull this over, and Saphira gladly left him to it, eager to escape those eyes that so scared her. She had no idea how to act around Dragons that weren't traitors or egg-breakers, and especially ones that had once been boys, and were now ……… so very different. As Saphira propelled herself from the hold, she tried to banish thoughts of hope and hatchlings from her head. It was hard. She went to find Eragon, desperate for distraction.

She found him on the practice field, as usual, and he glanced up as she glided overhead and settled on the ground. Something in her expression obviously troubled him and he held out a hand and the ten warriors he was fighting stopped, panting from exertion. He ran over to her, hardly out of breath. She looked down at him, face inscrutable. _What? _He looked at her eyes, which flicked around and couldn't quite meet his inquiring gaze. _Nothing. _He made a 'hmph' noise and spoke. _Saphira, it is quite clear something has disturbed you. If you don't tell me, I shall find out myself. _Angrily she shook her head.

_Eragon, I never pry into your private thoughts, I respect them too much. If I do not wish to share with you, do not try and force me. I came to you for distraction, not more troubles! _He placed a hand on her brow, then tried to break down the barriers, gritting his teeth, and muttering "I just want to help."

She screamed in outrage, and tore away from him, beating her wings frantically, while yelling at him, _What are you doing? What has possessed you? Eragon, STOP! _Confused and scared, Saphira shot forwards and into the tunnel that led to the outside.

Bewildered, Eragon watched her go. Nothing had prepared him for the rage he felt, and he was now utterly terrified of the emotion that was tearing around his body. Trying not to remember the look in Saphira's eyes, he turned towards the city.

As he began to walk he felt a tugging at his heart that meant she was leaving his range of contact. He knew that by nightfall she would probably be back, but it did not do to dwell on it. Then he worried about Murtagh and the rumours that he was out and preying upon unwary travellers, torturing them for information. He still wondered at his feelings, but he knew he could not hope to catch her on foot. She was probably in Aberon by now. So he just worried instead, knowing that he was helpless.

He strode to the hold, and began the climb up the side of the hold to his cave. He got a great shock as he reached the ledge and turned to survey his surroundings. A great white head was regarding him from the opposite cave. He rubbed his eyes in shock, disbelieving, but then the white Dragon jumped gracefully into the air and glided across the hold toward him. His great golden eyes penetrated Eragon's conscience, and he was subdued. Smiling, the Dragon spoke. _Like father like son. Don't fret; I'll find her. _And he turned, and was gone.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira flew on, angrily, hating Eragon for what he had done, and hating herself for not helping him to fight his inherited temper. She flew on through the afternoon, the sun shining on her scales, not looking about, trying to let the exercise free her mind from thought and disappointment.

She flew for hours, revelling in the simple nature of freedom that she experienced so little. And then a flash of red appeared on the horizon, and every nerve in her body was jolted, electrified, and she froze, immediately identifying the red Dragon. _Thorn, _she growled, desperately wanting to fight him, but also intrigued by what he was doing. For his flight was laboured, and he was flying low, seemingly carrying something, but Saphira could work out nothing that could be as big as the load he was grimly hanging on to.

She gulped. Then he came closer, and her sharp eyes noticed Murtagh. Two seconds later and the exhausted reptile had turned towards her. She stayed, wondering what he wanted. She knew she could take him, he was so tired, but she didn't. Instead she waited.

He came closer, close enough for her to see the expression on his face. Then he gratefully sank to the ground. Murtagh gestured for her to do the same. She did so, warily, and walked towards them, ready to turn and bolt for the safety of the skies. But then Murtagh spoke.

"Saphira, thank the Gods. We've been searching for someone to take word of this business to you." And Thorn stepped aside to reveal a young silver Dragoness, a strange pattern flowing about her hide. Saphira bugled angrily, and moved towards her, not noticing the tender expression Thorn's eyes held as he looked at the young one.

_What have you done to her, you monsters? What have you done? _The last was almost a whisper as she saw the deep gashes down her sides. Thorn lay down, head on paws, as tired as any being could be.

_We have carried her from Urû'baen, from the palace of the Traitor King. Take care of her. She is your chance. Magic …… magic does not affect her. Please, take of her. She is called Serena. _His voice began to fade, and Murtagh went and sat next to him, looking just as tired. Saphira was frantic to examine the silver Dragoness, the only other female of her species she had ever seen, and a wave of motherly tenderness flooded her as she gazed down at the shattered pair. _Sleep, sleep and recover. I will keep watch. _Too fatigued to even question the sanity of this, Thorn extended a ruby wing over his rider, and slept.

Saphira examined the small female more closely, and noted that she wasn't that young, just more 'petite.' Saphira cleaned the wounds with her tongue, and studied her left wing. It was crumpled; the joint bent the wrong way. Saphira pushed against it. The little Dragon cried out in pain, but the joint settled and clicked into place. Saphira breathed a sigh of relief as Serena once again lay still.

Settling down, she kept a watchful eye on the horizon. She kept the other on first the sleeping pair, then Serena, flickering back and forth. So she was the first being in the vicinity to hear the rush of air coming towards her.

The white Dragon swept over her head, and she recognised him from the hold. She said, _Caspian! _at the exact same time as Thorn took to the air, roaring defiance. The two Dragons met full on, the white dragon obviously with a huge advantage, in both size and tactics. They broke apart, and then Raphaël, who had not been idle during the times Eragon had talked with Saphira about weak spots, simply butted Thorn hard just behind his front legs, and the red dragon fell down, winded. Murtagh cursed and ran towards his Dragon. Just to add to everyone' confusion, even Raphaël's - though he didn't show it – Serena woke up, and fluttered frantically in an attempt to break free of the mêlée. She just gave Murtagh a hard knock on the head from her wing. Roaring in frustration, Saphira landed in the middle, shielding Raphaël and Serena from Thorn and Murtagh, who's eyes displayed bloody murder.

Saphira growled warningly, and spoke to Thorn. _I suggest you leave. We can take it from here. _Thorn nodded in angry acceptance, and Murtagh leapt up into his saddle. Thorn gave Serena a hungry look, then swept away into the air.

Shaking, Serena rose. She stole a glance at the male beside her, who was boredly examining a golden claw that had been chipped in the scuffle. He gave her a sarcastic look, and she turned away, bashful.

Her belly hurt, and her side, and her wing. All in all, she was a bit of wreck. Saphira saw the spasm of pain that crossed the young Dragon's face, and suggested they all hurry back to the Varden. Raphaël snorted.

_She – _gesturing toward Serena – _is in no condition to fly. I suggest we carry her back between us. _Saphira saw the sense in his words. Raphaël leapt into the air, and grabbed Serena, a look of barely concealed contempt on his face. Saphira smiled slightly to herself at his arrogance, comparing him to the shy little boy he had been. She also rose, and helped to support the limp Dragoness. The two Dragons flew slowly and steadily towards the Varden, Serena unconscious between them.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon was sitting on the ledge of his cave, worrying about Saphira, and Caspian – who he hadn't seen in a while – when Nasuada came in. Eragon expected her to be furious, but she just looked horribly pale and extremely scared. As she led him to the gates, it became clear.

An enraged white Dragon was growling ferociously at the men trying to get to something behind him. Eragon was surprised, but then Saphira stepped out and began to growl as well, tail raised, eyes narrowed. Nasuada tugged on his arm, asking if Saphira had joined against them with this white Dragon. Eragon strode up to Saphira, who flinched away, then started growling again. The white Dragon shifted slightly to scare off some brave soldiers, and Eragon saw the silver Dragon on the floor.

Ignoring the two Dragons, he ran forward, ducking a lashing tail, and arriving at the side of the Dragon, whose sides were heavily bandaged, and whose eyes were closed. Even as he looked, a subtle movement caused a splodge of red to appear on the bandage. Turning around, he ordered the two Dragons to stop growling and take her to the hold. They didn't stop growling, but they did lift her up and carry her aloft through the top of the Hold. Eragon sprinted after them, and arrived five minutes later, out of breath.

The silver Dragon was on the floor, the white Dragon standing over her, with Saphira circling overhead. Eragon pushed past the white Dragon, who stood aside but not away. Eragon tore off the bandages and placed his hand on her side, shouting "Waise Heill!" Nothing happened. Confused, he tried again. Saphira landed. _That won't work, Eragon. No magic will. You will have to go and get more bandages. _Eragon looked up at her, and whistled for a servant.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Galbatorix snarled at the Rider writhing before him.

"I had it in my grasp! Total dominion, empire, it was all mine! Then you, _you_, a stupid, arrogant teenager, you _let her go. _This is the last straw. But I cannot be bothered to punish you. You are not strong enough to resist. Instead, listen to your Dragon screaming in agony, and add your pain to his, as you feel a half of your heart die. Goodbye, little Rider."

Murtagh heard Thorn's bellow of anguish and screamed. Then the blackness took them both, a welcome relief.


	5. Misunderstandings

**Major ****Dragon fluff in this chapter! If you think it's too soon, tell me, but I want to get it started! Plus Saphira is SO lonely I feel sorry for her, she needs a guy. Who agrees with me?**

Serena looked very comical, lying with her heavily bandaged tail hanging out of the edge of cave. As she slept, Angela examined her.

"She'll be alright, although I would love to know what attacked her." Eragon and Saphira glanced at each other, but didn't reply. Angela shrugged. Wrapping up the bandages again she accepted a lift back to the ground from Saphira. Eragon remained to heft Serena's tail back into her cave, then clambered laboriously down to his own cave. Saphira soared back up to him, settling on the ground, and padding over to her cushion. She curled up, exhausted by the days events. _It's just been a few hours. It feels like weeks. I can't believe Thorn and Murtagh, how could they do that to her? _Eragon smiled at her.

_I'm quite sure it wasn't them. Did you __see the way Thorn looked at her? I expect it was Shruikan, that evil old bastard. _Saphira nodded in agreement, before shutting her eyes and settling down to sleep. Eragon watched the hold darken as daylight disappeared and the soft lamps came on. Sighing, he reached over and turned out the one nearest him, then snuggled down next to Saphira, who dropped a blue-velvet wing over him.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Raphaël studied the silver Dragoness asleep in front of him. He was sure this dragon was his sister, but he was too cynical by nature to be soppy and reunite his family. It was probably better for them not to be close, in case one was hurt by the King. He crept around to look at her face again. Then he heard Saphira's soft call and leapt out of the cave into the air. The sapphire Dragoness was circling gently beneath him. He dove down next to her and winked at her.

_Rider still asleep? _She nodded, laughingly.

_There's no point even trying to wake him up. I tried everything, from water to fire, but he just waves his arms around and mumbles something along the lines of 'nuther five min………' and is asleep again. _Raphaël laughed slightly, and Saphira glanced up in wonder at the rich noise. She flapped her wings and beckoned him upwards, out of the hold. He followed her willingly. Together they soared over the edge of the hold and rose into the air more, higher and higher, as high as they could go. They came to a stop about ten miles off the ground. They looked up. There were still many miles to go before they could reach the crater at the top of the old volcano. Saphira glanced down, and saw the crowd that always gathered when Dragons were about. The ones who didn't know about Raphaël pointed in wonder.

He puffed out his chest slightly. Saphira, watching him, recognised the beginnings of something she saw a lot in Eragon, and made a suggestion. _Seeing as they've all come all this way out, why don't we give them something to see? _Raphaël looked up at her glinting eyes and nodded. Together they locked wings and dove downwards. The crowd gasped and cheered. At the same moment, the Dragons unfurled their wings, and looped backwards to cross over each other, just brushing wingtips. They flapped back up to a level height, and flew straight towards each other, eyes locked, until they turned in opposite directions. Gaining height again, they shook off the madness that had engulfed them. Saphira glanced over at the white Dragon, who had his lovely golden eyes closed and was shaking his head madly. He turned his handsome head towards her, and she looked away quickly.

He regarded her, admiring the lines off her body. Shaking his head again, he dove backwards and flew fast down to the hold. She watched him go, trying to explain the warmth that was spreading over her. Then she realised that they had just done the courtship dance. Trying to control her excitement, and failing, she looped the loop a couple of times and crowed madly.

Raphaël heard her joy and almost added his voice to hers, but remembered the cold outlook he felt he had to show. So he cleared his face of emotion, and soared into his cave, ignoring a tousled-looking Eragon who was trying to get Saphira's attention. The white Dragon silently wished him luck.

Saphira corkscrewed with glee, ignoring the steadily growing crowd beneath her who were amazed at her antics. They pointed, shoved, and shouted at the great blue serpent that twisted above them. Only one old man smiled sadly at her, and shook his head. He shuffled away, tears overspilling. Returning to his room, the old Dragon Rider pulled out the only thing his Dragon had left him with, a single, rainbow egg. It threw reflections over the walls, gleaming in the half-light. The old man nodded sadly, and gathered it up in a blanket, before setting out for the Dragon Hold.

Saphira felt a tug of magic as she flew, and, all excitement gone, shot towards the Hold. She dropped into the middle to find Eragon standing before a bowed old man, Raphaël standing serenely nearby. He glanced at her coolly, and she blushed, looking down. The man spoke to Eragon.

"Young Rider, I beg you hear me." Eragon nodded, anxious. "I am a Dragon Rider of eld. My Dragon was killed with her mate the night we thought Vrael had escaped, and we would live. She left but one thing for me to remember her by. I present it to you as a token of my undying loyalty."

Eragon breathing as harsh, there was so much of Brom in this man. He knelt, and clasped the man by the shoulders. The man looked up. He was so like Brom. Eragon raised him up, and, face solemn, accepted the bundle.

"Thank you, sir. Excuse me for asking, but did you ever know a man named Brom?" The man's face tightened imperceptibly.

"Yes. He was my brother, and the Rider of my Dragon's sister, Saphira." Eragon gasped, incredulous. Saphira, angered by such lack of manners, coughed gently and the man swung round to face her. Bowing low, she berated Eragon silently.

_Eragon, show respect! This man is your superior in many areas, not least age and wisdom. He was your mentors brother. He has also suffered the loss of his Dragon, and he does not need any more reason for sorrow! _With her head still down, she spoke to the man directly, once she had been granted permission. _Sir, I humbly thank you for the great gift you have bestowed upon us. Rest assured it will be safe with us. I am sorry for your loss. We knew Brom well, he was our teacher in many areas. We have him to thank for our very lives. I beg forgiveness for my Rider's actions and manner, but I would ask your name. _Smiling, the man dipped his head, and congratulated her on her charm.

_Very well said, young Dragon. I am Falor. I thank you for your kind words, and I am gladdened that my brother found something in his life he felt was worth fighting for, other than the Varden. He was very bitter, and took the death of his Dragon, and that of the race in Alagaësia, as his own fault, and he is living with that still. Where is he now? _Eragon sighed angrily and sadly and Falor breathed in sharply.

"He's not….." Eragon nodded. Falor howled, falling to his knees. Saphira bowed her head again, this time in respect for those that had passed on. Raphaël stood by, trying to lighten the mood by pulling faces at his reflection in the Star Rose. Saphira saw what he was doing, and snorted. Raphaël stopped, cool once more. Saphira smiled to herself and looked down again. Eragon had pulled Falor to his feet, and was talking to him in a low voice. Saphira shuffled over to Raphaël.

_Raphaël, I ………._

_You what? What's wrong, cat got your tongue? _

_No, I just ….. I wanted to talk … talk to you. _Raphaël looked at her, wearing an expression of innocuous innocence.

_Then talk. Come, come, you don't strike me as one to be lost for words, although your face looks very sweet when you are confused. No – don't frown, you are too beautiful to waste your face with frowns. _Saphira gasped, it was definitely a come-on. He smiled. _Come, let us leave this god-forsaken mountain and fly the Beors. _Saphira studied the glint in his eye, but something told her to be careful. Her instinct told her not to be too easily captured.

_I'm sorry, great Dragon, but my Rider calls me. _She flipped up into the air and soared to her cave. Raphaël sat down, unable to believe she had blown him off. However, she couldn't resist peeking out to see what he was doing. He made a great show of examining a wing for damage, then propelled himself gracefully into the air to check on his sister.

The silver Dragon was just beginning to stir. Raphaël called Eragon, who soon appeared over the lip of the cave. Saphira landed in the roomy cave a little later, and crouched to allow Falor to dismount from her saddle. Serena sleepily opened one eye, and jumped at the faces looking at her. Shrinking back in alarm, she winced as the movement sent pain through her whole body. Saphira saw the alarm on her face, and sent the others away. Falor remained, bending down by the young Dragon and examining her fully. Comprehension dawned on his face and he pulled the bandages away. The wounds were still not clotting. He put the bandages back and called Raphaël to ask for a lift. Saphira laughed as the White Dragon rose above the ledge, a look of incredulousness on his face. Falor went over and climbed into the hollow on his shoulders. Raphaël bore him down, looking aggrieved. Saphira pushed Serena into a more comfortable position. The little Dragon looked at her. _Saphira?_

_Yes, honey?_

_Where am I? How long have I been here? Where's Thorn? Why does everything hurt? _Saphira sighed; this was going to be a long day.

_Honey, you are with the Varden, safe in Farthun Dûr. You have been here for about a day. Thorn is probably back in Urû'baen, with his Rider. You hurt because you have been attacked. Can you remember who attacked you? Can you remember what happened to you at Galbatorix's palace? _Serena pulled herself up until she was resting on her paws.

_Yes, I remember. I've been there for as long as I can remember. Murtagh told me he picked me up in the forest, when I was three. I'm eight now, when I'm human. _Saphira raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. _Then one day some soldiers picked me up and took me to the king with loads of other kids. Slave kids, noble kids, everyone. Then they made us all line up in front of the King. He said some words and this green egg appeared from nowhere, on a stand._ Saphira, astonished, butted in.

_Can you remember these words? If you can, we can rescue the egg. _Serena shook her head.

_It doesn't need rescuing. It's dead. _

_What?_

_I touched it, and there was this voice in my head. It told me top be strong, that it would have chosen me. Then it was gone. The King was so angry, he couldn't speak. He just left. Shruikan came over and licked me, then he went to. I … I don't remember anything until I woke up in Murtagh's room. He was talking, then Thorn told be to be a Dragon, and I was, and Murtagh went skits. _Saphira smiled at the childish language. _He ran around stuffing stuff into suitcases. Then the door burst, and Shruikan came in. He grabbed me, and took me to the king, who told him to punish me. He took me to his room. I was so scared. He hit me, and that's all I remember. I woke up the time I found you guys. Now I'm here. _

Saphira could only gaze in wonder. She had been through so much, and she was still so young. Serena sagged; visibly exhausted by the effort the telling had taken her. Her eyes were drooping when Raphaël reappeared. Falor was on board, clutching a bowl of something. Jumping off, he landed cat-like and went over to Serena. Unwrapping the bandages, he carefully applied the salve to her cuts. To Saphira's amazed eyes, they seemed to be healing already.

She had seen and heard too much in the last couple of hours. She turned to Raphaël, who tried to pretend he hadn't been staring at her. _I think I'll take you up on that flight, now. _He smiled.

_Then let's go! _Propelling themselves into the air, the Dragons took flight. Out of the hold and into the mountain, down the tunnel and through the waterfall, they flew fast, enjoying each other's company, and trying to deal with their emotions. Eventually, Raphaël spoke.

_Saphira would you ….. would you ….. _She cocked a head at him.

_Yes?_

_Would you like to ………… play catch? _She looked slightly put out, but took him up on the offer anyway.

_Right then, O mature Dragon, let's play catch! You're it! _He growled happily, and sped after her.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Galbatorix looked in disgust at the two still bodies before him. Shruikan looked at him.

_Surely we needed them? _Galbatorix glared at him.

_After what you did to that girl, you don't deserve to have an opinion!_

_I just punished her! I just hurt her!_

_Don't lie to me, lizard. I know what you did. I am Galbatorix. I am the sole person in this magnificent empire who decides who lives and who dies. Don't cross me any more, serpent, or you will join the ranks of dead. _Shruikan guiltily nodded, knowing the truth he spoke.

_Very well. _

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira lay side by side with Raphaël, watching the sunset. Taking a chance, she leant against his powerful shoulder. She sighed happily, and he pushed down the desire that rose, resting his chin on her head. She sighed again.

_Raphaël, you're such a good person. _He grinned.

_That I wouldn't argue with. _She broke the contact and looked at him. She saw many things in the golden eyes, but the one that shone above all others was desire, deep-rooted and undeniable. She saw it, and liked it, but was scared by it at the same time. Turning away, she again regarded the sunset, red-gold and fiery. Raphaël came up behind her.

_Saphira, why do you run? Don't be afraid of me ……that's the last thing I want you to be. _She rounded on him.

_Well what do you want, Raphaël? Huh? You danced with me yesterday, and I see the desire in your eyes. But you scorn me, play with me, look down on me. I can't take it. You are too much, you are …… _she stopped; the pain in his eyes was too much. _I … I just can't ……can't take this…… _

She leapt into the air, flying hard for the mountain. Raphaël gave chase, weaving in and out of the clouds. He thought he was drawing level, but she powered on. Eventually her emotions tired enough that she slowed, and he caught up, flying above her, forcing her to the ground. She landed, and tried to fly, but he hovered above her, shouting down at her.

_I give you the only thing I have to give, Saphira. I offer you my love, my body, but you reject me, spurning me. And it hurts me. I can't offer you anything more. I have nothing to give but my love. Is it acceptable? _She glared at him, coldness in her eyes. He saw it, and broke away from his spiral, his heart aching in his chest. She watched him go, regretting everything, wishing she could take it back, just to have one night with him …… but it was too late. That was over now. Wearily she heaved herself into the air, flying back to her Rider.

Eragon was examining the rainbow egg when he heard wingbeats below him. He ran to the edge of his cave as Saphira came up, flying past him without a word. Anxiously, he ran up to her, kneeling by her head, which was flopped on the floor. He tried to contact her but her barriers were up, blocking everything from her mind. So he spoke aloud instead.

"Saphira? What is it? Saphira, you're scaring me. Did you see Thorn, or talk with him, or - "

She cut him off, opening an eye. _Not Thorn, someone worse. _Eragon looked at her and saw, in that one instant, the pain in her eye, which she shut very quickly. _Please, Eragon, let me be. _Learning from experience, he withdrew. Then he heard wingbeats again, and saw Saphira raise her head, eyes alert, whole body straining forward. Eragon moved to the mouth of the cave. Raphaël flew straight past, glancing at the cave as he went by. Eragon recognised the look in his eye. It came to him when he thought of Arya, and he began to understand some of what had gone on in the mountains.

He hoped they would sort out their differences, since they clearly needed each other, but he was in no position to play matchmaker. Instead, he dropped onto the bed, eyes open, considering.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

The soldiers grunted with the effort of heaving the heavy bodies to the heap outside town. One looked down at the corpses and spat.

"Ah'm a' least gonna take a scale. They're migh'y rare at the momen'." The others agreed, and he stepped forward, trying to prise a scale from Thorn's red side. A flash of energy from the silhouetted figure, and all fifty soldiers lay dead. Murtagh moved over to Thorn, wakening him, and urged him to his feet. Then they rose into the night. Silent as shadows, they flew towards the Ocean.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

**So what do you guys think? How should they all reunite? **

**Yes Thorn and Murtagh are alive, you don't seriously think I would kill my favourite character? I couldn't kill Murtagh 'cause Thorn needs him otherwise he dies. **

**So leave a review! Thanks for reading! **

** ( ) ( )  
('.')  
(")(")****  
**** x♥x♥x♥x♥x**


	6. Dark Joy

Saphira woke slowly, wanting to stay in the painless sleep she had finally achieved, but failing. Ignoring her anxious Rider, she swept out of the cave and into the air. Sensing Solembum wandering around nearby, she called softly. He padded up to her, and she settled down on the floor of the Star Rose. She sighed.

_Solembum, why are males such idiots?_

_We're sorry._

_I mean, why can't they understand how a female thinks? It can't be that hard. _

_Mmmm._

_Seriously, why? Why?_

_What has happened, Saphira? Why are you being so rude about my sex?_

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean you, I meant …… never mind. I just need some time away from …… people. _Solembum watched her go, cat eyes glinting, then turned towards the cave of the white Dragon, quite sure that was who she was thinking of. He wandered off to find Angela.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Raphaël watched Saphira fly out of the hold, and his heart ached, but his head told him to be angry at her for scorning him. He should be angry, his whole being should hate her, but it didn't. He wanted her really badly. He started as Serena dropped into his cave, eyes wild.

_Take me to the witch! Quickly!_

_What happened, are you dieing or something?_

_No, worse! Go!_

_I don't know where she is, but I saw her cat disappear in that direction. _He inclined his head and the silver Dragoness barrelled out of the cave and towards the corridor, panting with exertion. Raphaël rolled his eyes. She saw a brown tail whisking round the corner as she flew. She landed and ran forward, calling. The cat stopped, and turned to face her. She requested to see the witch. He sized her up and nodded.

Trotting forward he led the way to Angela's rooms. The door opened and Serena stuck her head in.

_Witch? _

"Call me Angela. It's a lot less sinister."

_OK, Angela. Could you come with me back to my cave? I want to ask you something. _

"Sure thing. May I….?"

_Oh, sure. _Angela climbed up onto Serena's shoulders and the Dragoness loped towards the hold. She alighted in her cave, and the witch dismounted before turning to face her.

"Well?"

_I think there is something wrong with me. I feel very uncomfortable around here – _She indicated her belly – _and I also feel decidedly ill. _

Angela nodded.

"And this all happened when you woke up this morning?"

_Yes, although my stomach has been hurting for a couple of weeks. I thought it was because Shruikan had hit me there or something._

Angela controlled her fear.

"I believe he did hit you, in a way, but I should like to examine you. If you could lie down on your side?" Serena complied, a little nervously. Angela ran her hands over the Dragon's distended midriff, and sighed.

"It is as I feared. That evil, evil beast!"

_What? Is it bad?_

"Yes. You are going to lay eggs. How many I don't know, but it feels like they are due soon. Very soon, in fact. I shall inform Eragon. I assume that Shruikan is the only possibility?" Serena lay, reeling.

_How …… it must be him. It must be! That is why I could not turn human. I don't want children! Why did he do that, why?_

"I'm not sure. But you must take any materials you need to make a nest. Nasuada will be told, and you shall be awarded anything. Do you want to see anyone?"

_Saphira. _

"Very well." Angela climbed down, leaving Serena to worry. She arrived in Eragon's cave in a heap, and demanded feverishly that he call Saphira. He complied, a little scared.

"What's up?"

"Shruikan's up, that's what! He raped that dragon, the poor thing. And she'll lay eggs within the next few hours!" Eragon gasped, but his mind soon saw possibilities.

"But that's great! We can have more Riders! Perfect!" Angela could have slapped him.

"How is it perfect? That poor, poor thing. Now call your bloody Dragon, idiot!" He called her again, and received acknowledgement from nearby. He sat down as Angela glared at him. About two minutes later a flash of blue and an angry bugle announced Saphira's return. Both Raphaël and Eragon rushed to the edges of their caves, but she ignored them and powered on up to Serena, who was lying weakly on her side, the word 'eggs' going through her brain again and again. In fact, that was all Saphira could get out of her for a while. Eventually she stood on the silver Dragon's tail, and woke her up properly. Serena told her everything, sobbing. Saphira sighed angrily and urged her out to find nesting materials.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Shopkeepers were paid to allow the Dragoness anything she wanted, and though a few complained, they were quickly silenced with more gold. It took a little over an hour for the nest to be made. Then Saphira banished everyone except Angela from the cave Serena had chosen, which was near the ground in case little Dragons fell. The two females regarded Serena as she curled up, eyes full of fear.

_I don't think it's too bad, you know. It won't be as painful as human birth, I'm sure. _

"Saphira's right. I don't think it will be too bad. You will feel it starting soon, I think."

As Angela said that, Serena breathed in sharply and Saphira saw a contraction ripple through her flank.

_It's not …… too bad. _She said, grimacing slightly. _Although if humans have it worse, I truly feel for them. _The other two grinned and set about making her more comfortable.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Below, Eragon paced, almost as though he was the worried husband. Raphaël watched him. Both were afraid. They were joined before long by Falor, who had heard what was going on from a decidedly nervous Nasuada. Then Orik appeared over the rim of the cave, panting in exhaustion, and went straight over to Eragon to discuss the advantages of sword over axe. It culminated into what would have been a fist fight had Falor and Raphaël not intervened.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Breathe, silly. Breathe!" Angela snapped at the young Dragon before covering up a fourth egg with a blanket. Saphira lay beside her, offering support to the tired silver Dragoness.

_There can't be many more, can there__, Angela? _

"No, Saphira. Five is average, I believe, although there have been clutches of up to 12. But that was a strong Dragoness in her prime. I'm surprised Serena's given us four. I wasn't expecting that many." She examined the four in the bowl. Just then Serena rose and laid another egg, strain showing plainly in her face. Gasping, she settled back down as Saphira hurriedly pushed it along until it lay next to the others. Then she set about soothing Serena.

_That's it now, little one. Relax. Five eggs! That's truly something to be proud of. But rest, that's it! _Serena shook her head tiredly and closed her eyes.

Angela and Saphira exchanged uneasy glances and looked back at her. Breathing heavily, Serena tensed as another egg made its way into existence. Tersely Saphira rolled that one too, pausing to examine the rich golden-brown in wonder, having never seen such a beautiful colour before.

Both were scared now. Much more of this would probably kill Serena.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

They waited for an hour, certain that it was over but for Serena's insistence she could feel another egg at least inside her. They tried to persuade her otherwise, but finally Serena decided the matter by heaving her whole body and pushing desperately. One final, royal purple egg was laid before Serena collapsed, pressed beyond exhaustion.

Saphira picked up the eggs one by one and placed them next to the sleeping Serena, who automatically extended a wing over them and drew them close to her. Saphira watched her fondly and enviously before taking Angela down to the ground. The witch wandered off as Saphira returned to her own cave, studiously ignoring Raphaël and informing all and sundry of the seven eggs. Her information was greeted with cheers and yells of delight, before everyone tried to climb up to Serena's cave. Saphira snarled at them and picked them off the wall one by one to place them on the ground.

_She needs rest! Leave her, or answer to me. _The group quickly dispersed, as will any amount of people faced by an angry Dragon – unsurprisingly. Saphira picked Eragon up and took him to their cave. She curled up on her cushion and watched him as he paced, thinking up seven possible candidates. Saphira growled when he suggested Arya. He kept quiet after that, but still paced and pondered. Eventually his movements slowed, the long day catching up on him. Saphira waited 'til he slept then went to hunt.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

A pair of golden eyes watched the blue Dragon leave. As he lent forward, Raphaël's head came into view. He took off silently, beating up and out on soundless wings.

Saphira flew down the tunnel and out into the mountains fast, wanting to escape the stuffy atmosphere of Farthen Dûr. She soon saw a deer of some sort and swooped in to dispatch it. Raphaël followed her. She had begun to eat when he dropped out of the air to confront her. She immediately threw up barriers. He tried everything, but she hardened her heart and strengthened her walls until he gave up, flying away as quietly as he had come. She almost followed him, but her brain kept arguing with her heart, which was distinctly uncomfortable, and she stayed, appetite lost.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

When Serena woke next morning, the first thing she did was examine her seven eggs. Scenting them carefully, she separated three from the rest and moved them slightly apart. Then she cleaned them all thoroughly and covered them with a wing. Only after that did she notice her hunger. Not wishing to leave her clutch alone she reached out with her mind. She could not sense Saphira, but found Eragon, who asked permission to come and examine the eggs. After a little thought, she replied:

_Sure, but only if you bring me food!_

_You strike a hard bargain, mistress Dragon, but I will do my best. _Smiling, she withdrew, and waited with anticipation.

It took Eragon roughly five minutes to acquire the meat, but about half an hour to carry it all up to the hold. He heaved it down and called Serena. She covered her eggs and bounded down, gulping greedily and happily. Eragon waited patiently for her to finish then repeated his desire to see her eggs. She allowed him to clamber up onto her shoulders, then leapt from the ground into her cave. He waited for her to uncover her eggs before bending down.

"Seven eggs! Unbelievable. But why have you separated these?" He said, indicating the three.

_You may have the four, _was her reply, nosing them towards him one by one: slate-grey, dark-green, royal-purple, and pale-yellow. _The three stay with me to be brought up and live wild. They may choose to fight with you, but it will be their choice, not that of their Rider. Do not argue with me, human. A mother will go to any lengths to protect her young. And if there are to be five new Riders, you are not so indispensable. _Eragon frowned at the insult, but his brain soon noticed the flaw in her reasoning.

"Five new Riders? I thought you said we could have four only?"

_And so you may. But I believe you were given the egg of Freyja?_

"Freyja?"

_Her Rider was Falor. She dwells now in immortality, for she gave her life in an attempt to save a human town from destruction. _

"How did you know that?"

_Dragons have memories of all the important events since the beginning of time. We differ from humans in that._

"Just a bit. So how come you don't want to give us all the eggs?"

_You are truly ungrateful. I could give you none, and where would you be then? __The reason is this: I want my children to have the choice of fleeing from war, with a chance of survival. If all were given Riders, they would not be able to make a choice._

Eragon thought about it, but decided against arguing when he saw the flash of red in Serena's blue eyes. Bowing slightly, he asked if she would be willing to have Freyja's egg in with her own clutch. Her answer was an instantaneous yes. He bowed again and left the cavern.

Walking along the corridors of Tronjheim, lost in thought, he bumped into a teenage girl, who regarded him contemptuously and handed him a scrap of parchment.

"From Lady Nasuada. She suggests you hurry up. Can I see the eggs?"

Eragon read the message, ignoring her. It only said a phrase in the ancient language, under which was written:

'In the hope that more Riders will come.'

Eragon smiled. Oromis was not as subtle as he had thought. He looked up to see the girl waiting.

"What?"

"Can I see the eggs? Nasuada said I could."

"Who are you?"

"Melody. So, can I?"

"No. Piss off and leave me alone." She employed the one thing which made Eragon most uncomfortable. Her lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. He glanced at her and tried to embarrass her.

"How old _are _you? Only little kids can get away with that." She ignored that and stared at him.

"Okay, fine. But if Serena kills you, I had nothing to do with it."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands in delight, and scurried towards the Hold. Eragon ran after her, exasperated. He expected to find her torn limb from limb on the ground, but there was no sign of her. Instead a low voice and lower humming emanated from Serena's cave. He climbed up and looked in. Melody was sitting on the ground caressing the golden-brown egg, and staring up at the silver Dragon, who was carefully warming each egg with a thin jet of flame before returning it to it's fellows. Eragon walked up to them, and requested to be allowed to use the spell that would reserve each egg for a Rider.

Serena bowed and pulled three eggs towards her, including the one Melody had been holding. Eragon quickly muttered the phrase, which drained him of little energy. Serena sighed and drew further back into the cave, pulling her eggs with her. Melody followed, exuding anxiety. Eragon felt a little guilty, but gathered the eggs up anyway and bore them to Nasuada, only pausing to collect the rainbow egg as well.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

An hour later found Melody leaning quite happily against Serena, swapping gossip and chatting. They looked like they would talk forever, and only one thing distracted them, which was Serena's pale blue-green egg. It was cracking quietly, and had Melody not picked it up they would have missed it completely.

"Isn't it hatching a bit soon, Serena?"

_Yes. Maybe it is deformed. _

"Oh, I hope not!"

_So do I. _They sat, watching it apprehensively. _At least I will see my first child soon. _Melody nodded, and watched. It began peeping after five minutes, which gave them hope.

When the Dragon finally spilled out of its shell, their hope was shattered. The little Dragon had a deformed leg, badly deformed. As it tried to walk towards them, Serena's eyes filled with tears.

_My little one ……… _Melody ran towards it and scooped it up, ignoring its squeals of protest.

"It doesn't matter that it's deformed, Serena! Dragons spend most of their time in the air anyway! I bet there's loads of Dragons with bad legs, you ask Saphira!" Serena's eyes still swam, but she reached out for Saphira.

_Saphira?_

_Oh, Serena. I thought it was …… never mind. What's up?_

_Are there any Dragons with deformed legs?_

_Yes, I know a ……… I know _of _a dragon who is – was - missing a leg completely. It didn't hamper him at all, he is wise, and strong, and he still managed to beat me up. His name is Glaedr. And there was the white Dragon Lenora, and Empson the Brave. Why do you want to know? _

_Oh, no reason. I'm just worried that my children my be deformed, that's all. _

_You are a hopeless liar, Serena. _Serena withdrew from the conversation, and turned to look at Melody.

_There are no worries, there have been Dragons deformed before. Saphira speaks of a wise and mighty Dragon named Glaedr who was missing a leg completely. If this baby is male, I will call him Glaedr. If not, I will call a different child Glaedr, because from the tone of Saphira's voice, he is a Dragon to look up to. _Melody smiled.

"How do we know whether this hatchling is male or female?" Serena regarded the green-blue Dragon struggling in Melody's arms.

_She is female. Of this I am sure. Now I simply have to decide on a name. _

"May I make a suggestion?"

_Of course._

"Karossa."

_Yes. Yes, I like it. But why?_

"I just like the name. I found it in a book, but the character was not elaborated on, so she is free to make her own destiny."

_Then my first hatchling is Karossa. Thank you, Melody. Stop struggling, child! This human is your friend! _This last was directed at the newly named Karossa, who lay still at once. Melody smiled.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Thorn and Murtagh landed on the island as the first rays of light touched the sea behind them.

_Yes, this place is a perfect hiding place. No inhabitants, nothing. And protected by the Boars eye! _

_Yes, Rider, I agree. Let us make a shelter for ourselves. _

_Do you think the Ra'zac will look for us?_

_Galbatorix thinks we're dead, div! _Thorn shook his head in vexation. _Your ditziness amazes me sometimes._

_Really? I thought you always knew about it. _Then they both began to laugh, and the night echoed with it. They laughed away their worry and fear, and then lay on the golden beach and slept all day and most of the next night.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

**So I finally updated! Thanks for bearing with me, and I know that it's all a bit Sue-ish, but it will fall into place. Without this Murtagh and Thorn would have no chance to escape. They might actually end up not fighting, because otherwise it will be ****eleven against Shruikan, which is kind of unfair. Anyway, leave a message, a suggestion for the name of any of the eggs – I already have names for the three wild dragons but other than that, let me know!**


	7. Something About You

**Decided to update for no apparent reason, as I had no reviews for the last chapter 'part from Tiger-Cub so thank you Tiger-Cub: ) **

Eragon hurried to Nasuada's study. She sat him down and had him set the eggs down on the table. She carefully counted them, then had him place spells on them preventing anyone from scrying them, and then she locked them into a safe. She commanded the safe to hide in the Ancient Language, and, indeed, it disappeared, leaving only a slight shimmer in the air. Eragon studied it approvingly.

"That's very clever."

"I know. I had Islanzadí have it made and sent over. We have decided on a course of action for these eggs. Two will be taken separately to the elves, while we keep three here. After a year, if they have not hatched, the three will be sent – separately of course – and we will receive the two. I shall send the first – the rainbow one – with Arya when she returns home in a couple of days. I would appreciate it if you and Saphira would take the other soon."

"We would be much obliged."

"Excellent." That settled, they began to discuss the war.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Serena lay curled up at the back of the cave, watching her daughter Karossa play with Melody, who was allowing the young Dragon to pounce on her, and expressing surprise each time. After a while, Serena began to tire of doing nothing, and struck up a conversation with the young girl.

_Do you have a male-friend, Melody?_

"No," she replied, barely turning away from the wriggling Dragonet, "Although I am engaged to some nobleman. I will be married within the month."

_How old are you?_

"I turned 15 a little while ago."

_I know little of human customs, but surely that is a little young?_

"Not at all. Some girls I know my age already have two or three children." Serena frowned, and turned her attention to her daughter, who was creeling in hunger.

_You have an unfillable cavern for a belly, greedy child. _Melody laughed, and picking up the baby, offered to take her to get some supper. Serena nodded in relief, and Melody laughed. She balanced the Dragonet on her shoulder, where she clung tight, and rode, looking about, enjoying herself.

Serena closed her eyes; glad to get the first peace and quiet she had had for several days.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Eragon, I am toying with the idea of arranging a marriage for you." Eragon gaped at Nasuada, incredulous. She grinned.

"Kidding. But, seriously, you need to get a girl. It's getting pathetic." Eragon scowled at her.

"Great for my self-esteem, that. And how did we get on to this subject from discussing Galbatorix's legions?"

"Well, you said - "

"Don't worry." Eragon stood up, bowed, and left. Nasuada smiled at his retreating back, planning a dinner to introduce him to several very pretty girls.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Stomping along the corridor, Eragon headed for the practise grounds.

A good hour later, he called a halt, shoved his sword back into its sheath, and pulled his tunic over his head. He was so hot from the exercise he couldn't quite believe it.

Walking back along the corridor with his tunic over one arm, he was unpleasantly considering Nasuada's comment, and getting slightly het up about it. Swearing to himself, he mentally called Saphira, but got no answer. This just worsened his temper.

He was regarding himself self-piteously when he cannoned into Melody, who was cradling a baby Dragon so full you could make out the individual chunks of meat against her skin. Eragon's eyes softened at the sight, remembering Saphira that small. Then he noticed who was carrying the sleeping Dragon.

"You? It hatched for you?" Melody looked at him, something other than amusement twinkling in her eyes as she regarded his muscular torso. He growled and made to put his tunic on, but something stayed him.

_Let her think what she likes__ .I shall not be embarrassed in front of her. _Try as he might, however, he couldn't help blush when she smirked.

"It didn't hatch for me. I was there when Karossa hatched and Serena lets me play with her. I'm helping!" Eragon groaned. Letting a girl like that _anywhere _near him while he was asleep or near a baby Dragon was not something he appreciated. He immediately forgot to register that a new Dragon had hatched, and glared at the girl.

"Well, I'm off to get some sleep, so don't come anywhere near me, weirdo."

"Likewise, reject. Why are you so rude? Why do you wonder why girls don't like you? I have done nothing to earn an insult." Stepping forward, she slapped him hard around the face, turned, and walked away, hips sashaying. He watched her go, infinitesimally pleased she had left him. He returned to the hold, pointedly ignoring the laughter issuing from Serena's cave.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira ignored Raphaël flying next to her, and powered on home. It didn't take long for her curiosity to take over, though. Stalling in mid-air, she hovered, slowly turning to him.

_What do you want?_

_You. _The answer was abrupt, and also completely expected. She was coming closer and closer to the mountain, and was receiving a very unusual set of emotions from Eragon, which were confusing her. It must have been for this reason that she fought, battled with herself, but eventually gave in, gave herself up completely to the love she felt for the white Dragon. He sensed something in her, and when she raised her eyes, they sparkled madly. Turning and flying back the way she had come, she felt alive and complete. Raphaël followed her unerringly, aware that she was ready for him, for his love for her.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon lying on his bed, felt Saphira come into range, exude a powerful emotion he couldn't make out, and fade just as quickly. Startled, he leapt up, but she was gone again. He lay down again. He wanted to stay awake, but sleep claimed him, just as he recognised Saphira's emotion as love. He was touched, imagining that she had flown back just to show how she loved him, and fell asleep.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Melody, angrily considering Eragon, told Serena of their encounter. Snorting with laughter, the two were aware of his return. Melody eventually ended their laughter with a gasp for breath. Karossa gave them both an annoyed look that seemed to say '_now_ can I get some sleep?' Melody excused herself and gave Karossa a hug and a kiss before plonking her down on her mother's cushion. Sleepily Karossa curled up and closed her eyes. Melody let herself down quietly from the cave and walked across the star rose, heels clicking.

Up in his cave, Eragon had woken up. Saphira was returning, and there was something not right. She wouldn't let him anywhere near her mind, her barriers slippery as she eluded him. He sat up, waiting for her return. Indeed, several minutes later, she returned. Landing on the lip of the cave, she padded forward and licked his cheek happily.

_Evening, little one. _

_What is up with you? _Saphira glanced at him, and put her barriers back up. Then she closed her eyes, and Eragon was left angry and irritated.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Two weeks passed slowly, and Eragon was no closer to finding out where Saphira was going whenever she wandered off. After feeling her disappear yet again, he went out to the practise grounds to practise with his sword.

The men stopped fighting as they saw him approach, and one darted off to the archery targets. He wondered why until he saw Melody stride up with the man. He decided not to strike up the argument they had begun the previous day. She was about to sweep haughtily past him when he put a hand out to stop her. He felt a strange need to apologise.

"Melody, I - " The guard stepped forward, interposing between them.

"As it is only a week until her marriage to the Lord of Cithrí, the Lady Melody is to be untouched by any man, Dragonrider or no." Eragon gaped. Melody smirked, and walked gracefully past. He stood, mouth hanging open, watching her. The men came up around him. One of them whistled.

"Man, I envy that Lord. What a catch!" At which point Eragon realised why she looked different. Dressed nicely and with make-up on, she sure looked good. He was forced to agree with the soldier. All of them laughed and clapped him on the back. Pulling out his sword, he challenged them all to a duel. They refused on grounds of unfairness in numbers. He spent the next four hours or so beating them to a pulp.

Melody watched, hidden behind the archers' targets. She was pleased with the reaction Eragon had displayed. She had decided to take up her fiancé's offer of a personal guard, and was beginning to look forward to a married life if she kept getting gowns as lovely as the one she was wearing.

Melody began to grudgingly admire Eragon's skill as he beat all the soldiers one by one, then two, then all at once. She soon realised that the guards had given up all hope of defeating him and were just trying not to get hurt. Angrily she strode forward into the middle of the mêlée and stopped them. Eragon stepped forward, exasperated.

"Isn't it enough that you have to ruin my sleep, annoy me when I'm awake, send Karossa to bite me, have my Dragon disappear for hours on end? No, you just have to come and ruin my sword practise as well. What do you want?"

"Okay, for starters, Karossa bites you of her own accord – she doesn't like the way you treat me – and I have nothing to do with your Dragons absences. Go ask Raphaël about it, he knows quite a lot, I'm sure. Anyway, I just wanted to have a go." Eragon laughed at her.

"And what do you plan to fight with? And I really hope you don't honestly think you can fight in that dress. You are just ridiculous as well as stupid." Giving him death glares, she twisted her arms up behind her back, pulled at the laces holding up her dress, and stepped out of it into the petticoats, which were light and afforded freedom of movement. All the men took a step or two back, even though a couple wolf-whistled. Ignoring this, she strode over and grabbed a sword from one of them, holding her lips to his ear and whispering something. He collapsed onto the floor. Ignoring the shouts, she walked to the middle of the ring and stood, sword point down.

"What's up, Eragon? Is the mighty Dragonrider _afraid_? Scared he'll get beaten by a girl?" Eragon came forward. He really _loathed _her. He came to stand opposite her. He was about to begin when she suddenly yelled to wait.

"What now?"

"I forgot to tie my hair up." Eragon rolled his eyes. She pulled a thin leather band out of a pocket, and wrapped it around her dark hair. Eragon liked the way the sunlight bounced off it, making parts look black and other hairs shine with golden fire. Until he remembered he hated her.

Melody watched him watch her, pleased that her plan was working. But as she stared, his chocolate eyes flicked down, and met hers. Turning away with a sniff, she readied her sword. He raised his own, a pretty thing that he didn't much like. Is first and only thought was how embarrassing this was going to be for her. And then she struck.

All Eragon saw was a pair of amused green-gray eyes before he was on the ground with a sword at his throat.

"How…….." She smiled, and helped him to his feet. He took her more seriously this time, and circled, not ready to be knocked down again. Even though he was completely ready, he only managed to block her once before her sword was at his throat. Furious, he knocked it away and closed once more. They fought on and on, but the only way he could overpower her was by using his size against her. She was tall, but willowy, and if he closed with her he could use his muscle power to get the sword away from her.

She seemed to sense his intentions, though. She danced away from him each time, until, exasperated, he all but threw himself on top of her and knocked her over, pinning her down. He hit her sword away and held his to her throat. She ignored that, and whispered in his ear.

"I should get off before the soldiers begin to circulate rumours." He hurriedly stood up, brushed himself down, and walked off without a second word. _That _particular thought hadn't crossed his mind, but now she mentioned it, he began what it would be like …… until, again, he remembered he hated her. Or did he? No, he definitely did. He wandered back to his cave, arguing with himself.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Murtagh hurriedly extinguished all sings of a camp, put a spell a spell upon Thorn such that, if he remained motionless, he could easily be mistaken for a rock. Then he climbed a tree and sat, waiting.

It didn't take the soldiers long. They exploded into the clearing. Murtagh sat, wanting to kill them, but aware that would only draw attention to his position. They scuffled around the clearing. At one point, Thorn twitched, and Murtagh clearly saw him shift into vision before becoming an innocent rock again. His thoughts flashed into Murtagh's head.

_Sorry, a rabbit was nibbling in a rather uncomfortable place. _Murtagh repressed laughter. The soldiers kicked and prodded everywhere. It took two hours before they moved out of sight and earshot. Murtagh gladly jumped down out of the tree before removing the spell from Thorn, who stretched. Then they both rearranged their campsite and went off in the opposite


	8. A Little Bit Of Loving

**Hi, everyone! This little bit is moving on a week or so. Things are happening fast but they have to in order for my 'plan' to work! Beware: slight sex scene but nothing bad enough (I hope) to make it an M.**

Eragon strode angrily down the hallway, once again completely hacked off with Saphira for disappearing. As he muttered to himself he tried to keep his thoughts away from Melody and on his truant Dragon. It didn't work for long. As he rounded a corner to the Dragonhold he had given up and begun to look for her.

As it turned out, she found him. He was walking past a small statue with an alcove behind, deep in the heart of the library. It had taken him ages to find his way there. A pair of arms reached out from behind the statue and pulled him in. He came face-to-face with Melody. Their eyes met. She started to speak, but had to stop, unable to deal with her emotions.

"Eragon, I wanted to apolog - "

"Nay, it is I who apologise." She looked down.

"Apologise for what?" Her voice trembled, and she clenched her eyes shut to stop the tears. She should have known he wouldn't feel the same way. Then he kissed her. She pulled away, disbelieving. He went red, and tried to stutter an apology, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. They would have been embarrassed, but no-one came in, and the outside world simply didn't exist for them for that time.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira pulled closer to her mate, and put her neck next to his. Their heads lay level, and their eyes closed happily, complete. They would have stayed in that state for hours. Then Saphira felt Eragon give off an emotion so powerful it reached her from as far away as they were. She growled and took off, leaving him on the ground.

_What is it?_

_My fool of a Rider! The cumbersome idiot!_

_What has he done? _Raphaël had joined in the air by this time, and she powered towards the mountain.

_What's he done? He's gone and fallen in love with a girl due to get married tomorrow! If only she hadn't fallen in love with him! Faster, we have to stop them before they go any further!_

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon slid his hands downwards, and Melody's eyes widened. Then they heard the door crash open, and a thunderous roar filled the air and echoed off the walls. Eragon snatched his hands away. As Saphira roared again, Melody ducked under a table. The force of the Dragon's rage shook books off the shelves and smashed vases. Eragon decided that she wouldn't be able to reach the middle for a while, and reached down to Melody under the table.

He underestimated his Dragon. A huge shadow loomed over them as Saphira flew above them. Her tail coiled downwards and she flicked Eragon up into the air, catching him with her teeth.

_Stupid, idiotic, perverted, ridiculous__, careless, senseless, suicidal FUCKWIT! _Saphira swearing was a new experience for Eragon, so he remained mute. Saphira dropped down by the door and proceeded past Raphaël, who looked rather concerned but also intensely amused. Saphira stormed down the halls to the Dragonhold. Everyone sensible dived for cover as her growls shook the walls. Eragon could only hang, like a doll, helpless and ridiculous.

In the time it took her to reach her cave and fling Eragon to the back of it, Melody had rearranged her clothes and run to her rooms. It took Karossa five minutes to fly round and through the window. Melody tried to wave her away. But Karossa was persistent. She wanted to show Melody something. Melody finally opened her mind, waiting for the pictures that Karossa usually sent. Instead, a few words appeared.

_Bad. Melody bad. Very bad._

_You spoke! My little baby spoke! How long have you been able to? _Karossa sent her a sunrise-picture. Melody smiled. Suddenly a servant bustled in and told her to get into bed.

"Why? It's so early!"

"The moon has risen, miss, and you're getting married tomorrow. Your father sent me." Grumbling, Melody undressed and slipped into the nightdress laid ready for her, then climbed into the four-poster and huffily settled down into the soft mattress. To her surprise she found herself sleepy almost at once.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon lay watching Saphira. She was trying to stay awake and keep an eye on him, but he was carefully leaving his mind blank. She eventually succumbed to the exhaustion that had been gnawing at her since she and Raphaël had done their mating flight, and closed her eyes. Eragon grinned. He waited a while to make sure she was really asleep, then got up and left.

He took five minutes to run along the corridors and up to Melody's rooms. As he sunk into an alcove, a pair of jewel-like eyes glinted out at him. It was Karossa standing guard. She stood to one side to indicate that he was permitted to enter. He found Melody sitting on the edge of her bed, crying. He sank down next to her and gathered her up into his arms, stroking her hair and soothing her.

"Hush, baby, hush." She sobbed into his tunic. In between tears she mumbled to him.

"Love … you. Don't" _sniff _"want to marry a duke. Want you." He smiled down at her.

"Then have me. Just make it subtle. We will, I promise. Like what better time than now? Your friend standing guard outside the door and my Dragon asleep." She smiled.

"Was Saphira angry?"

"So angry she couldn't speak. But I have better things to be doing now than talking about her." Melody smiled up at him as he pulled her backwards onto the bed. Their lips met and her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He reached down and slid her nightdress up slowly. He threw his trousers off and entered. She bit down on the pain and then, they were together, and it felt so right.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira woke up the next morning to find Eragon quite fast asleep on his cot, and small smile playing across his lips. She smiled fondly, and not wishing to disturb him, took off from the cave and drifted out to find food.

In her room, Melody had been up for a while. First she had picked her nightdress up off the floor, then whipped the bloodstained sheets off her bed. She changed into a simple tunic and leggings, then ran down the hall to the laundry. No-one was about at the time, the sun hadn't even started to rise. She shoved the sheets and nightdress into a laundry basket, and picked up some fresh ones. She returned to her room, nobody the wiser for her excursion. Hurriedly she made her bed and flung on the clean nightdress. She climbed under the sheets and smiled to herself. Now nobody would ever know.

She was wrong. Karossa knew. Just as Melody was falling asleep she pushed the door open and fluttered up, landing next to the pillow. Melody felt her emotions. They were protective love, slight disrespect of Eragon, but also curiosity. Melody turned over to look at the blue-green Dragonet, who chirped curiosly and eyed her.

"What?"

_Sleep. Rest needed. Marriage._

"I know. I was trying to forget about it. But thanks. Now will you let me get some sleep?"

_Yes. Sleep._ Melody smiled despite herself. Her eyes closed slowly.

Karossa gave a Dragonish smile and shut her faceted eyes.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

The women came to find her next morning, quite late. They were shocked she was still asleep. She told them she hadn't been able to sleep til quite late the previous night, which was quite true, just not for the reasons they thought. They pulled her out of the bed and stood her on a small pedestal in the middle of the floor. Melody started to cry. The women smiled and patted her, saying things like "That's more like it!" She wept and wept, and one of them gathered her up into their arms. This just made it worse, for she was aware of how acutely she wanted Eragon, and she put her face into the woman's kind shoulder, and howled.

It took them half an hour to calm her down. They were puzzled, but not overtly so, and they had seen many unexperienced young women married. When Melody saw her dress, it took her breath away. They had taken her measurements, ages ago, when she first got engaged, but she had never seen it before.

Rich ivory, with a simply shaped bodice studded with diamonds, it was beautiful. The skirt fell away in long folds, reaching to the ground, a long train spread out behind it. She couldn't wait to get into it. She slipped out of the nightdress and climbed into the bath they'd made ready. She enjoyed having her hair washed, and when she stepped out of the warm water her skin smelt of the rose essence they'd added to the bath. With both hair and bady wrapped in drying-cloths, the women sat her down and gave her the customary lecture on marriage.

"Now, the most important thing about marriage is making sure you get with child, and quickly too. Some men are too afraid to start the first night, so don't be offended or worried - you've a pretty enough face for him to want you, he will probably just be young and inexperienced.

_Both Eragon and I were inexperienced last night, and that changed nothing. _Some of the rebellion must have shown on her face, and another woman interrupted.

"If he doesn't have you the first night, make sure he has you soon. Chances are it will hurt, but don't make too much fuss, it'll scare him off. And if there's no pain, either tell him the truth, or think up an excuse pretty fast. Men like to be the first." Eragon certainly had. Melody smiled at the memory, and the women nodded approvingly.

"That's it, girl, go forward looking young and beautiful, make him proud to be marrying you, even if you're not proud to be marrying him. Accept his gifts prettily and daintily, make sure you wear any jewels he gives you often, and be everything a man could want for in a wife." Now a dark-haired woman came forward, stout and kind.

"You'll know you're with child pretty soon. After about a month you'll start feeling and even being sick in the mornings, you'll miss your time of month, and you'll get mood swings. About seven months after you first felt sick, you will have to spend a month lying in, and then you will have the child." Melody rolled her eyes. Like she hadn't had this lecture a million times already. She just wanted to go back to sleep and wake up in a land where she wasn't getting married to some duke who needed a pretty wife. Then the women told her something much more to her liking.

"It's time, girl. Lets get you ready." They started by putting on her make-up, ringing her eyes and painting her eyelids with glitter. A red berry juice stained her lips a deep cherry colour. Then they unwrapped her hair from the drying cloths where it fell, crinkled and smelling of roses. Then they took her out of the body towel and stood her up on the stool again. She felt slightly self-conscious, but ignored it and concentrated on the dress. They brought it over and she stepped into, enjoying the silky smooth feel on her skin as the fabric was slid upwards.

On, it looked even better. It looked fabulous against her deep-chesnut curls, so light against them they looked black. The tight-fitting bodice emphasized her slim figure, and the top was low cut, and rested comfortably against her breasts, quite comfortably. The skirt was long, and she lifted the front up to step into the beaded slippers that matched her dress. Then she sat down, spreading the skirts out so as not to crumple it. Then an older woman bustled in, and twisted and wound her hair up and around, plaiting it and piling it, trying it with a little tiara, pulling a comb through it, but she couldn't quite get it right. Melody spoke up tentatively.

"Please, I like it down best of all. Could I have it loose?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure. I think, if I pin this bit, and then..." The lady worked fast, and Melody was astonished when she moved out of the way of the mirror. A beautiful young woman stood, her hair pinned back at the front and falling down in curls to her waist at the back. A sparkling diamond tiara was nestled at the front of her head, a snowy veil falling down behind her. The ivory dress set off her dark hair and milky colouring to perfection. Melody was spectacularly happy.

Then a sharp knock was at her door. A woman strode over and flung it open. Eragon stood there. His face was blank.

"Greetings ladies, Your Highness." Melody started, he was addressing her! "As the marriage of the Prince of Surda to a beautiful lady is no small deal, I have been sent with this dragon, Serendipity, to take the lady to the chapel." She tried to catch his eye but he was ignoring her. She felt slighted. Then Serena came round by way of the window and the women turned to look and gasp. Eragon immediately smiled at her, his expression conveying his love and approval of the way she looked. Then he spoke inside her head.

_Careful, Melody, your expression is dangerous. _She assumed a more serene countenance and he spoke again. _I can't believe I'm losing you to some royal dork. _

_I can't believe you're loosing me to him either. _They both smiled and looked away as the women turned back. Serena had landed. Melody walked over to her, and studied the saddle with delight. It was beautiful, blue and diamond encrusted, same as her dress and tiara. She smiled. Serena walked over to the stool. The women walked over and tweaked at final parts of the outfit. Then Eragon came over, and Serena crouched. Eragon helped Melody up onto the Dragon, and they both held each other close for a few seconds, then she was up, sitting sideways in the specially designed saddle. Eragon jumped up behind her.

"Thank you for your kind attentions, ladies. From here, we will fly around to the Dragonhold, where my Dragon is waiting. Then we will proceed to the chapel. You are, of course, welcomed to attend the ceremony, and there will be a banquet in the hall afterwards." The women nodded happily and watched Serena spring agily from the window, the two Riders carefully composed. Until they were hidden from view. Serena circled up and into the Dragonhold. The moment they descended, Eragon kissed Melody, and she returned it, happy. They broke the embrace as Serena hit the ground. Eragon slid down lest Saphira should appear. He had no real excuse for riding behind Melody other than that he wanted to be close to her. Saphira jumped agily down from her cave, as Eragon clambered up. He reappeared several minutes later, having hastily flung some finery on. He clambered up onto Saphira and called Raphaël down.

"Where is he?" Melody asked. Eragon's reply held deep amusment.

"Hiding." Indeed, a disgruntled white head stuck out of the highest cave.

_Do I have to wear this ridiculous saddle? _Both humans laughed.

"Yes. It's an important occasion, so be nice!" Raphaël snorted.

_I'm always nice. _He flapped off towards the prince's chambers, and Melody found herself wondering what her husband-to-be actually looked like. Eragon dispelled her anxious mood with a smile, and she dissolved with love.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

They rode with style to the wedding, coming from different directions. The prince arrived first, and was helped down from the white Dragon who stood near the front of the cathedral-like royal chapel. A thousand sighs filled the air as the beautiful young girl entered through the double doors, a snow-white veil covering her face, blurring her features. The silver Dragon followed behind her, proud and calm. The whole effect was somewhat spoiled by Karossa, who insisted on trying to walk behind them. She just kept falling over. Eventually a bridesmaid took pity on her a picked her up. The crowd smiled indulgently.

Melody ignored the whole ceremony, repeating her vows absentmindedly, with no intention of keeping to them. Bored completely, she examined her new husband from under her eyelashes. He was staring intently at her, trying to discern her face under the veil. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way, thick brows and a heavy jaw. A shock of black hair was swept away from bright green eyes. She began to be slightly more interested. He smiled at her quickly. She smiled back, and could see the bright smile from under the veil. When the time finally came, he drew back the veil, and almost gasped with relief. She was so pretty, and so right for him. His kingdom would need a beautiful queen.

**Okay, so I'm done for now. But I will try to update soon, I promise!**

**SilverAurora**


	9. Anahita

The priest smiled at the two young people in front of him, closing the prayer-book and bowing reverentially.

"Now the veil is drawn, you may kiss your bride." The prince leaned forward and their lips met. Melody couldn't help but compare him to Eragon. He was actually quite a good kisser, and she was well aware of the black stares from several young women. Then the Dragons bugled a loud note and the harps began to play as the newly-weds walked down the aisle. As Melody passed her father he hissed at her.

"Smile, girl, not many marriages make such good connections as this one." She felt like screaming and kicking, but she knew that people of her class could not marry for love. They married for wealth and connections. So she kissed her husbands cheek as they parted at the door. He smiled at her, immensely pleased with the match his father had made. He looked into her eyes, and thought he saw, most fleetingly, anger and anxiety. Then it was gone, replaced with a sparkle as she smiled at him, nervously. She looked as worried about the upcoming night as he did.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon paced his cave, seething. Saphira watched, mute.

"I can't believe it! Married! To some royal git with about as much - "

_May I remind you that you _knew_ she was engaged when you fell in love with her. _

_I didn't mean to fall in love with her. Sometimes love is a mistake. It springs upon us so unexpectedly, you see it in someone you dislike, and you feel it, and – _

_Oh, spare me the philosophy. _Eragon sat down. Saphira regarded him. He stared back. Then he fell backwards onto the bed, sighing.

_Saphira, when were you going to tell me about you and the joker up there? _His head jerked in the direction of Raphaël's cave. Saphira made an odd noise, amazed.

_How did you find out? I thought I kept it secret._

_You did. He didn't. _Saphira growled. But then a shout came from below.

"Shadeslayer! Brightscales! The Lady Nasuada wishes to see you in a matter of huge urgency." Eragon poked his head out of the cave and nodded, before clambering up onto Saphira and making for Nasuada's office.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Melody lay under the counterpane of the bed, glaring grumpily at the assorted hangers-on as they fussed around, spraying holy water over the bed. She snuck at a glance at her husband and noted the rebellion in him as well. Finally, after prayers, blessings, incense etc, they left. She sighed heavily, relieved. He snorted with laughter. She turned on him.

"What? What is so funny? It it the way I look? Have I a blemish?"

"Not at all. You just looked so relieved when they had gone. They're not that bad."

"You grew up with that kind of thing." She retorted. He smiled at her. Her frown faded to be replaced with anxiety as she remembered what the night was for. He also looked nervous. They fidgeted, uncomfortable. Then he evidently reached a resolve.

"I can't." The words came out slightly hoarse. She surpressed the urge to leap for joy. She pretended to be disappointed, but not overtly so.

"Am I that bad?"

"No. It's me. I never did this before. In fact, I only ever did it once, and I was very drunk." She sighed in relief as he pushed back the covers and stood up.

"Goodnight, beautiful." She smiled up at him as he kissed her cheek and left, using the door behind the tapestry that led into his rooms. She waited until she heard the door close firmly, then searched around for Karossa. She was in the Dragonhold, playing with her mother. Melody asked for Eragon, and withdrew, waiting.

It took Eragon about twenty minutes in all, made easier because Saphira was once again absent. He knocked briefly on the door and then went in. Melody was sitting up in the bed. She got up and ran to kiss him, then moved back and got two cups of wine. He accepted gratefully and cast off his outer layers. Melody ran to lock both main and private door. Then she jumped into the bed next to him and set her cup on the bedside table. He turned his head and shoulders to face her.

"Well? What was it like? Is standing before the altar scary?" She frowned at him.

"If it had been you - as you well know - I would have been so happy. But instead some royal arse-hole has married me so that my father can get rich. I wish women ruled instead of men."

"They do. Look at Nasuada. She spoke to me today, by the way."

"What did she want?"

"Just to tell me that I have to go to the elves, with the eggs." Melody jumped.

"You can't stay?" Her voice was pleading.

"No. They have to be taken soon. No child here is suitable for the eggs we have. We must wait for the two that went straight to Ellesméra." Melody sighed.

"Will you take Karossa?" Eragon frowned.

"No. The empire cannot know we have more than one Dragon. It is a life or death matter."

"You do realise they will find out?" Eragon grimaced.

"Yes, of course. But if we could keep that secret until, say, the next battle, it would work greatly in our favour." Melody smiled, seeing his reasoning. Eragon grinned back, as a sparkle gleamed in her eyes.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon woke the next morning to find his arm had gone dead, Melody having cushioned her head on it. He pulled it out gently, and went about the room gathering up his clothes. He laid Melody's nightdress on the side of the bed and dressed, then crept out.

He found Saphira ready and waiting, saddle on and bags packed. She shook her head in exasperation as he jumped up, complaining as she jolted him. Her only response was to bounce him again. Presently they came to the main gate and found Nasuada there, holding two eggs. He was surprised.

"I thought you said only one?" She grimaced.

"I did. But we have to get these there quickly - I believe the queen is starting to get quite impatient. Now go, with all possible speed."

As Saphira left Tronjheim, a heart-rending cry followed them. The cry of a mother losing more of her children.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira flew quickly, not stopping all through the first three days and nights. Eragon slept fitfully, confused dreams racing through his head.

_A stormy dragon clashed with a yellow. The yellow fell, blood seeping from the long wound on her chest. A red Dragon closed with a blue as silver and white took on the black. A death-shriek sounded from a dragon, but everything was spinning, falling, crying, screaming, fighting, dieing, hoping, loving, winning, losing, running, escaping, fearing, hiding, hoping, loving. Black on white. Blue on red. Silver on grey. Mother howling, father killing, brother flaming. Riders mourning. _

_A blue sky as three funeral pyres burn brighter and brighter. Indistinct forms disappear as their souls pass into eternity, paradise. Tears streaming, parents mourning. Traitor king laughing._

Eragon jolted awake, terrified. Saphira looked round at him.

_Don't worry, little one. It is just a dream._

_But ... it looked so real. And remember when I dreamed of the battle before - that came to pass._

_It will not happen. A mother would die before she allowed her children to be killed. It is feminine instinct. No mother would or could go on living if a beloved daughter or son died. But on to a happier subject. We are coming within sight of Du Weldenvarden. _Eragon sat up straighter, keen eyes peering into the distance.

_Finally! I have sand - _he shifted uncomfortably - _everywhere! _Saphira laughed. white teeth flashing as the trees whizzed by beneath them.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

At the same time that Eragon and Saphira flew over the border into the elves' domain Melody was practising her archery. Her new husband was away on 'business' although she suspected he was probably just using that as an excuse to try and get near his fathers gold room and 'borrow' some money. Melody didn't mind, she got nice dresses out of it.

He still hadn't slept with her, although he stayed through the night now rather than leaving as soon as he could.

She sighed, missing Eragon desperately, and sent another arrow into the heart of the target.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira settled down on the ground, bowing her head to Islanzadí, who smiled graciously at both her and Eragon, who carefully removed the pouch containing the eggs from Saphira's saddle. The queen bent over them.

"Shadeslayer, Brightscales, we are honoured that you have brought these to us. And we have news for you. One of the eggs has hatched, for the elf Anahita. She has not yet named her Dragon. It hatched a week ago. If you would like to leave the eggs with my commander - " She gestured to a dark-haired elf, who came forward humbly to recieve the precious eggs - "We will take you to meet her."

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"My Lord Eragon". The elf that sank to the ground before him couldn't have been older than he was, even allowing for the elves' young looks. He bowed in return, and Saphira lowered her head. Eragon smiled down at her as she looked up.

"My gracious lady, congratulations on becoming the newest Dragon Rider. Might Saphira and I meet your Dragon?" She grinned up at him, and a small dragon stumbled across the clearing. Anahita gathered it up as Eragon stared. He had never seen such an unusual colour. The dragon was an orange so pale it looked white, almost colourless, but the Sun shing off its coat betrayed the fiery colour that looked like flames dancing and twisting over its scales. Eragon looked up at the girl, who was studying his face. He caught her eye, and abashed, she looked down. He cleared his throat.

"The queen said you have not found a name for this Dragon yet?" Anahita looked relieved to find a subject of conversation.

"No. He has not indicated if there is a name he likes. Master Oromis gave me a list of all sorts of Dragons who did great things, but he doesn't like any of them."

"He can talk already?"

"Yes. Master Oromis also looked surprised. Actually, he looked surprised when he found out I was a Dragon Rider. So did my mother. And grandmother." Eragon smiled. "And your father?"

"He's dead. He was killed in an ambush. He used to protect Saphira's egg, along with my mother." Saphira looked up at the girl, mentally silencing Eragon.

_Then I am in your debt, for his sacrifice saved me from the fate of my brother, who died unhatched. _Anahita curtseyed neatly and replied, "You have paid that debt a thousand times, sister, in your bravery in battle."

They regarded each other solemnly. Then Anahita looked over at Eragon.

"I did find a name for him, eventually. He loves to be in the air already, and his scales gleam so bright, I have called him Amaterasu, which means 'shining over heaven' in the old language. He is Rasu for short." Eragon nodded approval, still his face an anxious mask. The little Dragon cheeped. Then Eragon grimaced, asking the question he hated to ask.

"What was the name of your father? And who is your mother?" Anahita smiled.

"My father was Faolin. And my mother is the ambassador to the Varden, Arya." Eragon gasped, utterly and complately speechless.


	10. Baby Blues

Eragon stood, gasping in utter horror.

"She…….she……..what?" Anahita tried to hide the grin. In a desperate bid to hide her emotions, she turned towards Saphira, whose face was contorted in a similar expression. A snort escaped them both, and fits of laughter followed, even young Rasu joining in. The snort-like chirps had them rolling around. Eragon sat on the floor, head in hands. Their laughter was finally stopped by a huge shadow settling over them and getting bigger. Glancing up, they saw Glaedr's great golden belly coming towards them and they scrambled for cover. Glaedr settled down neatly, sticking a leg out to allow his Rider to dismount. Oromis descended serenely, hands clasped before him. He came towards them and studied them impassively. The whole effect was then ruined by Anahita throwing herself into his arms.

"Grandpa!" Eragon was again struck dumb. Anahita turned towards them after giving Oromis a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at them both. Oromis looked vaguely embarrassed.

"Eragon, Saphira, I'm assuming you have already met Ana? She is my Great-Granddaughter." He then turned to Ana. "Glaedr told me you had found a name for your little one?" Ana smiled cheerily.

"Yes Grandpa, I called him Amaterasu." Oromis smiled.

"Good name." Eragon looked around, bewildered. He saw three grinning faces. Glaedr rumbled deep in his throat, and Oromis nodded. "Yes, we must get going. Come, Eragon, Ana." Glaedr once again stuck out his leg and Oromis mounted. Glaedr took off, giving Saphira space to take off. She came out into the middle of the clearing, and Eragon leapt up.

_Let's go! _He said, enthusiatic about restarting his training. Saphira ignored him completely. Eragon lurched in the saddle as she also pushed her leg out. He wondered what was going on until he saw Anahita appear and sit herself in the saddle. Saphira stood up, and picked Rasu up, making her mouth soft, just like a dog carrying her puppies. As Saphira took off, carefully so as not to jolt the tiny Dragonet, Eragon felt a wave of longing for a child that came from her. He patted her scales gently.

_Don't worry, I'm sure you will have hatchlings of your own one day. _He felt her gratitude, and patted her again. He heard a muffled sniff, and turned around to see, to his amazement, Ana with tears in her eyes. He asked gently,

"What's the matter?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and forced a smile.

"Nothing!" He snorted in disbelief.

"You're an elf, and a Rider, and a princess, not a human woman. People like you don't cry for no reason." She put her nose up at this. "I can cry if I want to. You have no right to tell me to tell you what I'm feeling." Eragon frowned, and turned back to face forwards.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Murtagh shifted in the saddle, uncomfortable after long hours of flying. He stared around at the endless blue. He could see mountains in the distance, and knew that he would find the Varden among them. But he didn't want to. He felt the presence of the other Dragon before he whipped around and saw it. It collided with Thorn, throwing him off balance. The two span to the ground.

Raphaël nodded in satisfaction, before turning to the North once more and flying hard back to the Varden, still carrying his hard-won deer.

Thorn lay still until he could no longer sense the white Dragon, then he climbed to his feet and picked Murtagh up with his teeth, throwing him across the saddle, and taking off. He was flying towards the Varden, knowing they could help, when he felt the tugging. Weary, despairing, he turned and saw the Ra'zac on their Lethrblaka flying towards them. And he knew the Traitor King had found them.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon was struggling with a particularly difficult spell when Anahita walked over to Oromis. They greeted each other in the traditional way, then hugged and turned to watch the young rider. His face was contorted as he struggled, and Anahita found herself grimacing in sympathy. Then she heard her grandpa's voice.

"Careful, Ana." She tore her gaze away from Eragon and looked at him.

"Careful of what, Grandpa?" He regarded her upturned face, still slightly flushed.

"He is already involved with someone. Don't get caught up in anything. I can see the way you watch him, as you have been watching him for the last two months. Don't lose your pride or reputation." She gazed at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. I can't help it." His expression changed for once, showing his deep compassion for the young elf.

"I know, my little Dove, I know." Tears fell to the ground, but Oromis saved her pride and ignored them. Eragon laughed in relief as he completed the spell, and turned towards the two. Coming over, he didn't notice Anahita's tears. Instead he looked to Oromis.

"Are the Dragons back yet, ebrithil?" Oromis shook his head.

"No, young Rider. While we wait I am going to teach you two how to use the advantage of being a pair. Turn to face each other." They did so, Anahita still with her face downturned. Eragon frowned. "Say, are you okay? You seem pretty upset." She shook her head and managed to meet his eye.

"I'm fine thank you. I just ripped my best dress. I haven't worn it yet." Eragon smiled in acknowledgement of female vanity. He brushed the tears away. "Don't worry, Ana, I'm sure they can fix it." She suppressed a tremor at his touch, and forced a bright smile. If she couldn't ever have his love she wanted his friendship.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

They were both grinning in delight at having finally mastered working as a pair when the Dragons returned. Glaedr landed awkwardly and moved to one side. A smiling Saphira landed, closely followed by Rasu, who had quickly left his babyhood behind him and turned into a powerful flier and fighter. The two made a good team, both having sunny if slightly sarcastic personalities. Ana ran towards her Dragon and hugged him, burying her face in his neck. He hummed at her and she climbed quickly onto his back, before he sprang into the air and flew towards their home. Eragon and Saphira watched them go, curious. Then they turned to Oromis and Glaedr.

"Ebrithil, I think it is time we left too. We need to pack, we are returning to the Varden for a couple of weeks." Oromis nodded.

"Go well, my children." They bowed to each other, and Saphira and Glaedr touched noses. Then Eragon leapt agily up onto Saphira and they turned for their treehouse.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Melody smiled weakly up at her husband. " I am sure I will feel better soon, Robie. It is just a little bug." He gazed down at her, expression worried.

"You've been sick for nearly a month now. It can't be good for you to lose your breakfast every morning." She started to smile at him, then hid her distress as a horrible realisation dawned on her. Not only had she been sick every morning, but she was pretty sure she had missed her curse twice. Forcing a bright smile, she replied:

"I'm fine, just like I said. In fact, I feel better already. I just need some rest. Will you let me have some peace and quiet?" He smiled.

"Of course, my princess. Sleep well." As soon as he had left, Melody called Karossa in. The crippled dragon barrelled through the window, squealing in delight.

_They're back! Eragon and Saphira! They're back!_

_Please, please bring Eragon to me, 'Rossa. I need him. _Karossa nodded and flapped off. It took Eragon ten minutes to find her new rooms. He hurried over to the bed, pointing at the doors and locking them one by one. He turned to her and saw her deathly-pale face.

"Oh, my baby, you're ill!" She shook her head, terror in her eyes.

"No, Eragon. I am going to have a baby. Your baby." He also shook his head, but in disbelief.

"No. That's not possible. It can't be mine." She clung to his shirt.

"It is, it is. I haven't slept with my husband yet! It has to be yours!" They were both breathing hard in shock and distress. Presently he mastered his emotions.

"I know what we'll do. You have to persuade your husband to do the deed soon, very soon. Then when the child comes say that it is premature or something. We can pay the maids, they won't tell." She nodded, eyes wide.

"I'm so scared, Eragon. I don't want a baby." He hugged her, feeling her fold in against his body.

"There's no way to get rid of it?"

"Not without everyone finding out."

"Then keep it, sweetheart. This child will be different. Both royalty and the child of a Dragon Rider. It will be beautiful. Fear not, my darling, you can raise him to be king. Imagine that!" Melody's shaking abated slightly as Eragon held her, and she began to weep. Not loudly and panicked, just quiet, resigned sobs that shook her all the way through. Eragon hugged her close until she slept, then laid her down. He started as a voice came to him.

(A/N from here my italics aren't working so they are replaced with - please forgive the change!)

-Idiot.- He looked up and saw Karossa shaking her turquoise head at him. He shrugged.

-It wasn't intentional.- She glared at him, then padded over and lay beside the bed, resting her head beside the sleeping girl. She closed her eyes in clear dismissal. Eragon bowed to her slowly, then left the room. He reached his cave and found Saphira absent. Not for long. She came barreling down from Raphaël's cave to comfort Eragon.

-What is it, little one? You seem most distressed.- He lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. -You can tell me. I won't be mad.- She pulled him down and folded him up in her forelegs, laying her head beside him so that she could look him in the eye. Eragon shifted his eyes away.

-Melody's pregnant.- Saphira growled softly.

-I know. I can hear everything that's going on in your head. I'm just glad you told me.- Eragon turned towards her.

-You're not mad?- Saphira shook her head.

-Why should I be? You're going to be a father! Imagine that! I always knew you'd have a child before me.- Eragon hugged her around the neck, smiling.

-Thank you, Saphira.- She bared her teeth in a grin.

-You're welcome, little one.-

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Melody got out of bed, trembling. Determined to be strong, she staggered over to the mirror on the wall. Her reflection stared back at her, huge green-gray eyes liquid in a white face. She lifted her chin a fraction and smiled as the reflection immediately showed arrogance and disinterest. Happy now at the prospect of dressing for dinner, although still sick with fear, she watched a little colour return to her cheeks. Wandering over to her closet, she jumped at a knock on the door.

"Come in." Her husband stuck his head around the door.

"Evening, princess. Are you feeling better?" She smiled.

"Much better, thank you." He came over.

"Shall I send some maids in to help you dress for dinner, then?"

"We are having dinner? Where?" She felt slightly annoyed, she had wanted him alone tonight.

"In my rooms, of course. I am having a dinner laid out now. So be ready quickly!" He bowed, eyes twinkling, and kissed her hand. Laughing, she stroked his head and turned away.

"Well send them in! I have a dinner to dress for!" Grinning broadly, he withdrew. Melody smiled to herself and started to look through her closet. She picked out her favourite dress, green-gray, like her eyes, the same colour as the sea on a stormy day, with silver petticoats. She laid them out on the bed. As she sat on her stool and began to brush her hair, a maid walked in. Curtseying prettily, she muttered, "Greetings, my lady, how may I serve you?" Melody indicated the dress lying on the bed.

"I should like to wear this one please." The maid nodded and curtseyed again. Melody stood, arms outstretched, as the maid put on the petticoats, then tightened the corset, then finally slipped the heavy dress over her head and tied the laces at the back. Melody smiled her thanks and turned away in dismissal. The maid curtseyed again, and left. Melody began to brush her hair, one hand resting on her belly. When her hair was shining, she put the brush down, and put on a headdress studded with diamonds, her hair falling in waves to her waist. In the lamplight it shone black and indigo, not gold and brown. Pleased, she nodded to her reflection and made her way to her husband's apartments.

He stood up when she entered, and sent the serving men away. She crossed the room. He bowed, and she laughingly offered her hand for him to kiss before hugging him. He breathed into her neck, and she shivered. Then she drew away and sat down at the table. He lingered behind her for a second, then sat down opposite her. She smiled over, then reached for some chicken,candlelight throwing her face into relief. The prince sighed with longing. Her teeth stripped the leg bare. He reached for some bread just as she did, and their hands met. Both jumped,and then laughed. The prince leapt to his feet.

"What is it we are afraid of? Come, come with me and stay this night in my chamber." Melody nodded, and ran forwards, grabbing his hand and pulling him forwards. The stewards came in behind them, shut the doors and began to clear away the uneaten meal, smiling broadly.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira looked over to where Eragon was asleep before clambering out over the edge of the cave and flying up to Raphaël's cave was. He was fast asleep, dead to the world. Saphira caught a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw Serena and flew down to join her on the Star Rose. Serena bowed politely, and greeted her.

-Good morning, Saphira. Could I ask a favour?-

-Of course.-

-Could you just watch the eggs for me? I am so hungry! I need to hunt.-

-It would be my pleasure.-

-Thank you.- Serena nodded to her and leapt into the air before disappearing over the edge of the city. Saphira watched her go, then moved up to Serena's cave. The eggs rested at the back. Saphira sighed and went towards them, in for boredom. She curled up around the remaining two before laying her head down and closing her eyes.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Melody distangled herself from Roben's arms, planting a light kiss on his cheek. He stirred and reached for her groggily. She smiled fondly.

"I must go and wash, my lord. Please excuse me." It was pointless. He was fast asleep again. She found her dress over the back of the chair and hastily slung everything on. pausing only to twist her hair up into a knot. She bent over to pick up her necklace, and rose to see him propped up on one elbow, watching her. She smiled, and although he smiled back, his eyes held not only warmth and love, but slight disturbance. She curtseyed.

"Good morning, Robie." He turned over and faced away from her. She ran round to the other side of the big bed.

"What is it, my lord? You are troubled." He scowled slightly.

"Last night was not your first time, was it?" She blanched, then remembered the words of the women who had dressed her for her marriage.

"Of course it was, my lord. I am just a hard horse rider, so that would probably explain it. My mother did warn me, but I just love horses so much, I can't help it. I'm sorry." But his eyes were smiling again and he reached for her. Laughing, she detatched his hand from her arm, and planted a swift kiss on the end of his fingers.

"I must wash. I'll see you later."

"I love you, princess." She smiled at him from the doorway, before slipping out and closing the door behind her. He fell back and stared up at the canopy, quiet and content.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Melody was met by Karossa in the outer chambers of the Prince's rooms. The young Dragon limped over and nudged her gently.

-Good morning, sister.- Melody buried her face deep in her friend's neck.

-What is it, Dee? You are sad. Tell me.- Melody drew back slightly.

-Not here. People might hear.- Karossa nodded.

-Come, climb onto my back. Your skirts will protect you from my scales.- Melody gasped.

-You're willing to carry me? Even though I'm not your Rider?-

-You carried me plenty of times when I was young, and besides I'm quite tame, my mother has made sure of that.- Melody smiled and clambered up awkwardly into the hollow in Karossa's neck join, settling down. Karossa lurched a little on take off, but Melody was prepared - a crippled leg would prevent smooth action on the ground, which was, she suspected, the reason behind Karossa's love of flying. Karossa flew through the open window into the airlessness of the mountain. Circling high, Melody was almost afraid, but for Karossa.

-I am here. Do not be afraid. I love you, Melody.-

-I love you, Karossa. But you will be ashamed of me, for I am little better than a common whore.- Karossa bugled angrily.

-Never, never. What is that you have done?-

-I am too afraid to think it, let alone say it.- Melody put her face in her hands. Karossa turned her head and nudged her hands softly.

-I know already. Do not doubt the intelligence of a Dragon. I am cleverer than you give me credit for.- Karossa licked the tears that streamed down Melody's face.

-What will I do, 'Rossa? What will I do?- They were both distracted by a sudden call.

-Help! Oh, no, for God's sake! Karossa?- Karossa and Melody exchanged glances. Karossa circled lower.

-Yes, Saphira?-

-Get yourself down here, quickly! Please! And bring Melody.- Saphira cut off the exchange with a brief swearword. Karossa looked back at Melody, who nodded, before going into a steep dive, straight into the Dragonhold, swooping into Serena's cave and landing ungracefully in a heap on the floor. Saphira's eyes were distressed. Melody extracted herself and ran forwards.

"What is it, 'Phira?" Saphira growled angrily.

-This bloody egg! It's cracking!- Melody laughed.

"Finally! Why are you so annoyed?" Saphira glanced over at her for a second.

-Serena will kill me. I was supposed to look after them both.- Karossa growled in amusement.

-She won't. She wants another baby now I'm grown up.- Saphira bugled in desperation. Then Serena shot into the cave, sprawling on the floor, picking herself up and running forward. She curled up around the hatching egg, pushing the other to one side. All four in the cave watched breathless as the pieces of egg split, expelling their contents onto the hard floor of the cave. The baby dragon squealed at it's abrupt entry into the world, then blinked at them all, lying on it's back, squeaking hopefully. Serena nudged it gently over on to it's front, while Melody hurried off for some meat.

the/end/the/end/the/end/the/end/the/end

Done for now, and I'm sorry about the change, my computer is really messed up! Please leave a review, and any ideas on how I could improve my summary would be great :)

xx


	11. Black on white

**Decided to update because I'm bored, so I hope this chapter is better than the last one……**

Serena pulled her child into her with her tail, curling protectively around him until Melody arrived with the food. The little Dragon squeaked frantically and tumbled over its own feet in its haste to get to the meat. Melody fed it slowly, careful not to get her fingers bitten off. In the end, the golden-brown hatchling curled up by its mother's side, fast asleep to digest its first meal. Saphira watched Serena lick it gently.

_He's beautiful, Serena. _The blue Dragon drew back her lips and hummed deep in her throat. Serena looked up.

_He is, isn't he? _Karossa came running forward, her leg impeding her.

_Mother, can I see him properly? _Serena pushed the baby forward. He peeped worriedly, but Karossa licked him gently on the cheek.

_He's so cute! _Everyone smiled, then began to disperse. Karossa took off with Melody to her chambers, Saphira departed with Raphaël, and Eragon disappeared to find Nasuada and inform her.

Serena felt the other Dragon's presence suddenly. Monstrous, black, it filled the mouth of her cave. Serena screamed in desperate fear. Pulling the hatchling with her, she retreated to the far end of her cave. Shruikan's enormous head snaked into the mouth, unable to fit his whole body in. Serena could see him pushing his neck and head forward. Still screaming, she flicked back into little-girl form to make herself as small as possible. Fist reached out for the golden-brown hatchling, pulling him backwards, both of them screaming. Two massive, evil yellow eyes glinted maliciously at them both.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira shot over the mouth of the Dragonhold, fury silencing her. Raphaël followed. Next to Shruikan they were tiny, but they went for him anyway. They tore their jaws into his sides, making him roar in outrage. Then he vanished. The two Dragons circled warily, even more afraid now. Eragon ran in, completely out of breath, having felt Saphira's fear and heard Serena's cry for help. Casting out, he couldn't sense Shruikan at all. He called Saphira down and leapt up. Speeding out over the top of the Dragonhold, he saw Karossa come racing in and fly up to Serena's cave, her leg held awkwardly under her. Then an awful sight met their eyes. The Varden's soldiers were lined up, still, calm, holding their weapons in front of them. Their ranks were swelled a little by the Kull staying in the mountain, but not much. Not enough to stop the flow of soldiers emerging from the black fire to one side of the plain.

Eragon gasped in amazement.

_How do they do that? How the hell did Galbatorix create a teleporter? _Saphira flew a little higher and looked down. Then Trianna's urgent voice reached them.

_Brightscales, Shadeslayer, Nasuada asks you to get your armour on, and to keep the white Dragon out of the way until we can use his presence usefully. Until then, she asks that he remains to guard Serendipity and her son. _Saphira grinned. Raphaël had simply latched onto the conversation. Sighing mightily, he settled himself on the ledge of Serena's cave. Eragon leapt off Saphira as she swooped low.

_There's no time for your armour, Saphira. Can you survive without it?_

_Of course. I'm getting a bit big for it now anyway. _Giving each other grins, they departed. Saphira went to check on Serena. Eragon went to get his armour on.

Saphira landed next to Raphaël, who licked her on the nose, then went towards Serena, who was still cowering in the corner.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon flung his armour on hastily, then ran to Melody's rooms. She and Karossa were looking out of the window. Cursing mightily, he reached out and dragged her back. She whirled round in fury, then saw who it was.

"Eragon!" He hugged her.

"Stay away from the windows, Melody. Karossa, can you look after her?" Karossa nodded solemnly.

"If you see me or Saphira fall, fly out of here as fast as you can. Take Serena and the hatchling with you. Fly north, until you reach a forest. Take the pictures from Saphira."

Saphira opened her mind, and gave the memories to both Karossa and Serena.

"Stay with the elves. Apologise to Oromis for me. Whatever happens, you must not be killed, do you understand me?" Both nodded, then Melody flung herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Don't die, Eragon. I can't live without you." He pulled back, and smiled.

"Believe in me. Believe in us. I love you." He kissed her, then ran from the room. He met Saphira at the Dragonhold.

_Let's do this. _She nodded, then soared over the rim of the Hold, flaming. The Varden's soldiers cheered. She dove at the Empire's troops, her flame burning everything in its path to a crisp. Quickly, she pulled away, and the useless arrows of the archers fell away beneath her, many landing on the front lines of the empire.

It was too easy. The soldiers were afraid; clearly conscripted, not at all prepared for this. Saphira swooped low again, almost enjoying herself. Eragon took out his bow and shot at the Empire's archers. Below them, the Varden's soldiers were advancing.

_We need to put out that tele-thing, Saphira! We can't afford to let any more soldiers in._

_Yes. Listen, I know we can't let the Empire know about Raphaël, but the King knows about Serena, so couldn't she come and fight while we try to put out that fire?_

_Good idea. Can you get her?_

_Of course._

Pulling away, they reached a safe height and circled, watching the beginnings of the battle. It took Serena a little over ten minutes, but she eventually shot out of the hold. The Empire's soldiers staggered back in fear. Another Rider? But no such person appeared, and the terror became worse. Who had ever heard of a fighting Dragon that was Riderless? The soldiers cowered in fear, and the Varden advanced. Riding at the head was Nasuada, resplendent in black and gold. Eragon watched her wave her sword in the air, screaming.

The Varden charged, and the Empire turned as one, running for the black flames. A lone man standing by the fire nodded to the soldiers surrounding him, and they moved forward to block off the retreat. Desperate, the conscripted soldiers turned to face the oncoming Varden.

_Bingo! _Thought Eragon. Urging Saphira lower, he got closer and closer to the tight ring of battle-hardened warriors and their magician at the centre, whose whole attention was turned towards the teleporter. Grinning, Eragon nonchalantly selected a word.

"Sempye!" The magician turned his attention from the teleporter as the soldiers nearest him collapsed, clutching their chests. As Eragon had thought, the fire went out immediately. Then Eragon got the fright of his life. The magician's face contorted into seething rage, and his lips formed soundless words. A great, black creature condensed out of the air. The magician leapt onto it's back. It sprang into the air. Saphira forced back a screech, and flew desperately to gain height. The soldiers on the ground left off fighting to watch the aerial battle.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

King Galbatorix watched the battle on the mirror in his throne room. Turning his eyes away for a second, he noted Murtagh still kneeling before him.

"Get up, fool!" Murtagh got up.

"Watch this. You see this?" The King pointed to the magician's smoke creature.

"This is my answer to the problem of numbers. If the female Dragon has laid like I predicted she would - " here the King's eyes flickered towards a scowling Shruikan, who was mutinously licking the wounds inflicted upon him by Saphira, still wondering how she had managed to get him on both sides simultaneously.

"Then we are, to put it vulgarly, screwed. Completely and utterly. So, I devised this creature to even it out. Even if the female laid just one, they outnumber us until we manage to hatch the green egg." Murtagh smirked inwardly. "However, I doubt there will be one single egg, considering Shruikan's might, however puny that pathetic little silver thing is." Here they both turned towards the battle playing out on the mirror, one frowning in annoyance, the other in worry.

Murtagh's frown turned to puzzlement.

"Permission to speak, sire?" Galbatorix sighed.

"Granted."

"Well, not to be rude, but how would Serena manage to lay eggs? I know Thorn never went anywhere near her. But you say Shruikan……" Galbatorix sniggered.

"Indeed, your pathetic lizard never harmed her. But Shruikan has methods of punishment that may not appeal to you." Murtagh's expression changed to one of pure hatred.

"The creepy, low-down, murderous - " Shruikan growled.

"Careful, Red Rider, that's my Dragon you're insulting." The King turned away, concentrating on the battle, but not before Murtagh felt Thorn's pain.

"Sire?" The King didn't turn around.

"What?"

"When can Thorn and I be together? I do not like him being locked away."

"You may not be together for at least two weeks, your punishment for your treason. But we can do something about him being locked away, I think. Now get out of my sight." Murtagh bowed, seething with rage. He paced the halls angrily, muttering, until a slave-girl ran towards him, screaming. Furious at the disturbance, he grabbed her by the hair. Putting his mouth close to her ear, he whispered quietly.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She swayed under his touch, not daring to speak, but pointing towards the man pursuing her. Murtagh let go of her hair, but kept his hold on her arm. He watched the man skid to a halt.

"And what, pray tell, are _you_ doing?"

The man leered. "Just looking for my little bit of sweet, aren't I, darling?" The slave-girl released a torrent of abuse at the man, deciding to play on her protection. Murtagh shook her sharply.

"Quiet, idiot. Your lesson for today: never inflame the opponent unless absolutely necessary." She quietened slowly, and nodded. Murtagh looked away from her and towards the man, who, on closer inspection, was clearly not after the girl for any honourable purposes. Frowning, Murtagh loosened his sword in it's sheath, and turned back to the girl.

"Right, don't move. I'll be able to catch you." She glared at him.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me! You have no right to tell me what to do! Now _let _go!" He shook her again.

"Yes, because a filthy slave-girl has every right to command me and - "

"I am not just any slave-girl! I am the daughter of King Galbatorix!" Murtagh let her go.

"If you're going to tell me lies like that, you can go."

She all but screamed at him. "I am no liar!"

Murtagh snorted. "Yeah, right. If the King is your 'father,' who is your mother?" The girl's eyes bulged in outrage.

"My mother was the third daughter of the old King of Surda, sister of Orrin, sent here as hostage to ensure that Surda caused no troubles." The girl gesticulated angrily as she spoke, brows furrowed.

Murtagh again snorted. "Really?"

"Yes! I do not lie!"

"Then where is your mother, this 'princess'?"

"Dead." The girl closed her eyes for a minute. "With her death, I lost my friend, my advisor, my protector. The King refuses to acknowledge me. He deems it impossible that I survived. He deliberately ends any pregnancies caused by him."

Murtagh was intrigued. "How?"

"Why should I know? All I know is that I was the lucky one – I survived. Now thanks to you, I am saved from rape." At this point, Murtagh realised the man had gone. The girl smiled.

"He went that way." She pointed. Murtagh could have killed her. She grabbed his tunic, clutching desperately.

"Don't tell the King! He knows not that I live. He will kill me!" Murtagh sniggered.

"Why would I tell him such lies? It's not like I believe them myself." He was flat on his back with her knees pinning his arms down before he even saw her move. She put her lips as close to his ear as he had put his to hers a short while before.

"It doesn't do to insult the daughter of a Traitor King, Red Rider. Remember that. I have power you have never even dreamed of." With a casual flick of her wrist, she sent him spinning down the corridor. Walking behind, she taunted him.

"Too afraid to fight back, Rider? Afraid of being beaten by a girl?" Murtagh snarled and pushed himself to his feet. Time to give the arrogant bitch a punishment she wouldn't forget in a hurry. He raised his hand, the Gedwey Ignasia glowing.

Words spouted from his lips, but try as he might he could not get near her. Any magic directed at her directly just dissipated harmlessly. After she threw away another powerful spell, he tried again, but this time conjuring up a wall of water. Instead of directing it at her, he just sent it forward. She appeared several minutes later, coughing and spluttering, but a lot cleaner than she had been before. She fixed him with a baleful glare and he laughed.

"Don't underestimate a Dragon Rider, girl. You probably shouldn't lie to them, either." Furious, she leapt at him and tackled him to the ground. Murtagh couldn't help but laugh. He put up his hands in surrender, still laughing.

"Okay, okay, I give up! Truce?" She put an uncertain hand forward and shook his carefully. "Truce. I'll see you around." Turning away, she began to walk off. Murtagh called after her.

"Wait? Can I at least know your name?" She paused.

"Like I'd trust you with my actual name. You'd probably betray me."

"Your true name? The elvish one?" Murtagh was interested. "You actually know it?"

"No, of course I don't know my real one. I don't think even the King does. I won't give you the name my mother gave me. But you can call me Magpie." She was laughing inwardly, he could tell.

"Why Magpie?"

"Why not?" Murtagh looked unimpressed.

"What the hell?"

She tapped her nose, then exploded in a flurry of feathers into a small black and white bird, flushed with an illusion of green, beady eyes fixed on him. Murtagh gasped, utterly gobsmacked. He just stood. It took him a while to find his voice, and by the time he did she was the girl again.

"So….so I'm to assume that you're …..you're still….."

She moulded itself back into a pernicious little bird again. Fluttering into the air, it pinched a gem off Murtagh's tunic as it flew past.

Murtagh swore after it, and then returned to his rooms, deep in contemplation. Only he could have heard the mad King's screams of rage.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Eragon and Saphira watched in both satisfaction and worry as the creature spiralled to the ground, imploding upon impact, killing all in its radius. It had been a lot harder to defeat than they expected, and Saphira had the wounds in her side to prove it. Spiralling downwards, they only just had time to note the phalanx of Empire soldiers moving round to cut of a group of soldiers from the Varden, with Nasuada at their head. Saphira dived, fire spouting from her maw as she put a stop to the idea. Then, weary, they both retreated to the Dragonhold to replenish their energy. Raphaël looked up expectantly as they came in, but saw the looks on their faces and grimaced.

Eragon retreated to his cave for the sword which, in all the commotion, he had forgotten before. Raphaël seized the opportunity to talk to his mate.

_Are you okay? You look exhausted._

_I'm fine, just tired of fighting. And you?_

_I consider babysitting a little beneath me. It's so boring. I want to fight!_

_Maybe, just maybe …… there might be a way._

_Really! That's awesome! _Saphira grinned at his enthusiasm, and opened her connection to Eragon.

_Eragon?_

_Yeah?_

_Can you possibly change the colour of Raphaël's scales? We're both tired, and we could do with a rest. He's eager to fight, and I think the youngling is afraid of him._

_I think I could. It wouldn't take much energy. He's not the same size as you, but I don't think anyone will notice. Does he want a Rider, to make it more convincing? _

_I'll ask. Raphaël?_

_Hmm?_

_Would you be willing to have a Rider? Just to make it convincing?_

_Never. I fight alone._

_He says he won't, Eragon. _

_Good. I need a rest. And it will baffle them to fight a Dragon that can change sizes and come out fresh each time. _Saphira could sense his smile. _I'll be down in just a second._

Raphaël stood patiently as Eragon summoned the magic. He opened a lazy eye and looked at Saphira.

_I do hope this isn't permanent. _He winked. Saphira smiled and hummed deep in her throat as Raphaël gradually flushed a profound, sapphire blue. He turned to examine himself and growled excitedly. Springing up into the air, he roared so loud the mountain seemed to shake. The soldiers without trembled in horror as the huge blue dragon appeared to battle his foes.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Saphira curled herself contentedly around Serena's sleeping child. She put her head down just as the baby opened its eyes. He peeped in a quizzical fashion, and Saphira nuzzled his head. He licked her nose, then closed his eyes again, not afraid in the slightest of the monster looming over him. In fact, several seconds later, when Eragon appeared, the hatchling opened its eyes and in a flash tried to leap at him, got tangled up and ended up in a mess at the Rider's feet. Eragon righted it gently, then spoke to Saphira.

"He's got guts, this one." He studied the dragonet for a while, until Saphira commented.

_I was thinking about suggesting a name to Serena._

_What is it?_

_Zohariel_

_It's nice. _They both gazed at the baby dragon as it butted Eragon's legs.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Murtagh stomped to his rooms, furious. As he reached his rooms, however, he found two soldiers waiting for him. They dragged him off, and he found that the enchantments the king had placed on him made him unable to fight back. But for a brief moment, he saw a little black and white bird sitting in an alcove, and he could see the contemptuous glint in its eyes.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Fiachra, the magpie, watched Murtagh be carried away, sorrow and empathy coursing through her. She watched him catch sight of her, and hoped she conveyed her feelings in her expression. By his face, she guessed she had failed.

She would never tell him she loved him. That she had loved him since she first saw him, when she had been taken from her dead mother, and escaped the arms of her nurses, and run screaming down the hall, into a ten-year-old Murtagh. Unsteady on her legs from grief, she had fallen over, but nothing had mattered. Nothing except that she had lost her mother. The little boy had knelt down and hugged her, wiping away her tears, comforting her, telling her that he knew she was the little princess, that his mother had died too, that he knew how she felt. Then a tall, dark, handsome man had come up and put his hand on Murtagh's shoulder.

"Who's your little friend, Murtagh?" Murtagh had looked down, away, and the little girl felt tears welling up, but something told her she should not cry in front of this man.

"I….I'm not sure of her name, your majesty, but she's the little princess whose mother was from Surda, the one that just died." Murtagh had been trembling imperceptibly as he spoke, but the king didn't notice. In fact, he was paying no attention to either of them.

"Very well, Murtagh. Take the little princess and make her a slave. We need more." Fiachra remembered Murtagh's expression then, it had burned into her soul. As the King walked away, she had run, through the corridors she had played in her whole life, and into the dark tunnel that connected the rest of the castle to the myriad of secret passages that tunnelled through walls and ground.

And it was now that the little magpie fled to, taking the one that led to the stables. As she reached the passageway, she swooped and transformed into the young woman she normally was. Her black hair flew behind her, tangled and matted, as she ran for the stables.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Serena staggered back to the Dragonhold, exhausted. Raphaël followed, almost as tired. Serena fell asleep almost immediately she lay down, but Raphaël demanded to have the blue removed from his scales first. Eragon said the spell, then clambered up onto Saphira, both much rested, and ready to fight.

Upon gaining the sky, they found they didn't need to do much. Most of the Empire had surrendered, and been blindfolded. These groups were now being led to the outside of the mountain to have their memories wiped before being left to get home. Saphira dived and set fire to a group of stubborn resistance, but with no escape, it was a complete rout. Eragon was completely satisfied. Spotting Nasuada, Saphira dove down to talk to her.

/the/end/the/end/the/end/the/end/the/end/

**Well, there it is, and I have so many ideas for the next chapter, hopefully I'll get it done quickly!**

**Please leave a review!**

**xx**


	12. Flower Madness

"Florian

"Florian! Florian! Where the hell are you?" Fiachra burst into the stables, shying nervously away from the horses shifting from foot to foot.

"Here! What do you want?" The mop-haired young man waved from a nearby stall, blonde hair falling into his green eyes. Fiachra stepped carefully over a pile of suspicious-looking mud, and clambered onto the stall door, perching precariously on the edge.

"I saw Murtagh. He saved me from that guard that was chasing me." She was laughing about it now. Florian rested on his pitchfork for a moment.

"I'm sure you'd have loved it really. So, what did he say?" He asked, casually.

"He said that he didn't believe me about being the King's daughter."

"Well, fair's fair. I didn't either, until you beat the shit outta me. Now I'm a convert." He grinned at her. She flung a grooming brush at him and then froze as she heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the wall. Quick as a flash, with a hurried but nonchalant 'bye!' to Florian, Fiachra disappeared down the same passageway she had come down. This time, she took a left turn instead of the right that would lead her out into the main corridor. The narrow passageway led into the airy room that she had made her own. A relatively comfy bed lay to one side. Florian's was on the other side of the room. Fiachra sat on the bed, head in her hands. Seeing Murtagh and talking to him had reminded him not only how much she loved him but also how much she wanted – no, needed – to be a Rider. It was her life's ambition.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Nasuada waved triumphantly to Eragon and Saphira as they dove to talk to her, and Eragon grinned back at her, pleased. Saphira settled down carefully and Eragon leapt down, landing neatly and then walking over to Nasuada.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful, thank you. I have put Du Vangr Gata to the task of discovering how Galbatorix managed to create both that beast and the gateway."

"Good idea. I would help, but I think it's time I returned to Ellesméra. I have been too long, my training is disrupted." He told her, smiling. She nodded.

"I'll send for you if we need you." Eragon bowed, then Saphira took off and set him down outside Melody's room. He knocked, and to his horror, the prince opened the door.

"Um, hello, sir. I just …… came …… came to inform you of our victory, and also to tell you that I return to Ellesméra. Would you be kind enough to tell your father?" He thought fast, aware of how stupid he looked. Robyn raised an eyebrow before replying.

"I hope that what you say is true. I will tell my father, thank you," then the man turned to Melody. "Darling, could you possibly take that creature out while I speak with the dragon rider?"

Melody's face suffused with red-hot rage when he referred to Karossa as a 'creature,' and she spoke in absolute fury to him.

"No, I will not, because Karossa is no creature, she is more a person than you could ever be." Robyn turned fully.

"Do not argue with me. I can be cruel as well as kind."

"Then show me your cruelty, husband, because so far you have acted as nothing but a milksop!" With a great shout of ire, the prince leapt forward and slapped her across the face. She crumpled down, and Eragon involuntarily made a noise of distress. The prince whirled around to face him. He heard Saphira in his mind.

_He has been drinking heavily, little one! See his pupils and the empty bottles! _Eragon studied the man. He was breathing fast and his pupils were dilated hugely, evidence of poppies as well as alcohol. Eragon moved reflexively as the man focused his anger on him.

Eragon managed to manoeuvre himself between Melody's form on the ground and the irate Robyn. Rolling away from ham-handed blows, he distracted the prince long enough for Melody to pull herself up onto Karossa's back and for the dragon to leap out of the window and fly around to the Dragonhold. Eragon immediately left the room, using all his elven speed to put distance between himself and Melody's husband.

When he eventually reached his cave it was to find Saphira looking rather agitated.

_Well, finally! Serena liked my suggestion for the name, but she's going to call her son Arnau, which means strong warrior, because she thinks he will be. _

_Are you upset?_

_No, the more I think about it, the less I like it anyway. Arnau is much nicer. _

_Right. Listen, what should I do about this situation?_

_Well, frankly, you have screwed up pretty bad, haven't you?_

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Murtagh sighed. The dungeon was uncomfortable, but at least Thorn was in their quarters now, instead of being locked up. Heavy footfall caused him to look up. The guards unlocked the door and Murtagh allowed himself a moment of fierce hope. It died, because all the guards did was throw a girl into the cell with him. Her wrists were bound and she landed heavily on her side. The guards locked the door again, and Murtagh sagged back down.

"Hey, rider, the girl's for you. The King thought you might like something to do." One of the guards called from outside. Murtagh saw the girl scowl. Footsteps retreated, heavy swearing following them. The girl managed to raise herself into a sitting position. She backed hurriedly away from Murtagh, into a corner, and began to twist her hands in the hope of freeing her wrists. Murtagh pulled out the small pocket knife he had hidden, and walked towards her. She pressed herself right up against the wall, eyes wide with fear, but all he did was push her roughly forward and cut the ropes before retreating to his original position.

She smiled apologetically. "Hi."

"Hi. What did you do wrong?" Murtagh asked her, not really caring, but glad of the conversation.

"I bit a guard when he tried to rape me. What about you?"

"I saved a life."

"So I guess we're both just misunderstood." Murtagh allowed himself a small smile at that, and the girl grinned widely. "I'm Libellule. You can call me Bella. You're Murtagh." She told him. Murtagh nodded in agreement, studying her more intently. She had cropped, dark hair, he couldn't tell exactly what shade because of the lack of light, and he couldn't make out her eyes.

"You don't seem that bothered about being locked up with a potential madman?" He tried to make it an inquiry, but wasn't really sure if he succeeded.

"What can I say? It's the third time it's happened to me in as many weeks, and you're a great improvement on my last roommate. For starters, you still have all your hair and teeth." She replied, and Murtagh laughed out loud.

"So, how come you've been in this situation twice before?"

"Well, the first time it was because I went into the Throne Room and said hello to Shruikan. The second time was for ……" She mumbled something that Murtagh didn't quite catch.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked, aware of her discomfiture.

"The second time was for sleeping with …… a guy, who was incidentally Galbatorix's captain of the guards, and who needed to be alert the next day for some offensive. I guess I tired him out a little. It's so unfair that I always get the blame!" She finished with an exclamation, frowning, but with a spark of amusement dancing in her eyes. Murtagh found himself infected with the aura of recklessness and daring that surrounded her, and grinned.

"Oh, by the way," she said, leaning in closer, "if the guards come back, pretend you're doing something to me, or they'll beat me for being 'unworthy'. Please? Also, I hear the Traitor King wants to know what you do with me, and I'm guessing you need a little help to get back in his good books. That might."

Murtagh was surprised at her lack of care and apparent shamelessness. "Who are you?"

"I told you, Libellule."

"Yes, I know that, Bella for short, blah, blah, blah, but _who _are you? Who are your parents?"

"I am Libellule, daughter of Marie, and my father was (supposedly) the Earl Lukertos, but he was killed fighting for the King. Foolish man. His is the earldom offered to whoever catches the blue rider, Eragon. You're Eragon's half-brother, right?"

"Full brother – wait, how did you know that?"

"I have my sources. And like I said, half-brother."

"Whatever." Suddenly, the girl pulled Murtagh over on top of her, and as he struggled in protest, she noiselessly indicated the guard's approach. Sighing, he bent his head to kiss her.

The guards grinned and nudged each other as they came to stand in front of the cell. Murtagh unhurriedly broke the kiss and stood up, glaring coldly at the guards, who quickly turned tail and fled up the stairs. He smirked at their retreating backs and turned back to Libellule, who was sitting up, dusting herself off, and retying the knot that held her necklace on. He went over to her, and tied it on for her. She twisted around once he was done and kissed him again, this time only a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. You're not too bad for a stuck-up rider."

"You're not too bad for some out-of-favour earl's daughter."

"Cheers. For that I promise not to make your time in here a living hell."

Murtagh wasn't entirely sure how to answer, so he remained silent.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Eragon!" Eragon turned just in time to be hit hard and then hugged tightly by Anahita. He hugged her back, then distangled himself and nodded hello to Rasu, who blew a smoke ring at him.

"Heavens, Eragon, I missed you so much, and grandpa wants to see you right away, he says we need to keep training, he won't teach me while you're not here. It's so boring here without anything to do, Rasu and I have been swimming every day but we still can't stay under for as long as we would like to, so that sucks, but now you're here we'll have something to do, and Rasu and Saphira can practise fighting, and me and you can learn more magic, and learn to apply logic, and - "

"Breathe," Islanzadí interjected wryly. Anahita breathed in sharply before continuing.

"and we can _finally _learn about Galbatorix's secret. So, how are you?" She finished, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Oromis's home.

"I'm wonderful, thank you."

"Good, that means we can start now! Come _on_, Rasu, what are you doing?"

Amaterasu projected his thoughts to everyone.

_Being polite, Ana. Take a hint. _He grinned at Saphira and together they began to walk forward, behind Ana and Eragon, the latter pretending to listen intensely to everything the former said.

Just as Eragon was despairing of ever getting any peace and quiet, they reached Oromis' hut. Glaedr was lying outside, sunning himself.

_Greetings, young ones. My master will be out shortly. Welcome back, Eragon._

_It's good to be back, ebrithil. _

_Yes. _Glaedr replied, before turning to Saphira and beginning a conversation that Rasu soon joined in, leaving Ana and Eragon to talk between themselves.

"Anyway, Eragon, what are you going to do about your girl? Are you going to marry her? I think you should, but that's just my elvish propriety talking. I mean, it's bad that she's … what do you call it … unmarried, but……" She was cut off by an extremely startled Eragon.

"How do you even know about that?"

"I know everything."

"Whatever. And no, I won't marry her, because she's already married to someone."

"Who?"

"A prince."

"Bummer."

"Yep."

This ended the conversation and they both sat slightly uncomfortably until Oromis emerged. The dragons stopped chatting and turned to survey him. Eragon jumped to attention, and Ana just pushed herself up from the log she was sitting on, dusting herself down and pouting at Rasu, who had just given her a very sarcastic comment.

"Ah, Eragon, welcome back. You are no worse for wear, I trust? Good. Now then, here is what is happening today: Eragon and Anahita – stop frowning, child – shall spar here for an hour or so, then I shall continue their instruction for a further two hours. You two, Saphira and Amaterasu, will follow Glaedr to practise some aerial combat, and also make a visit to the Stone of Broken Eggs, I think. Then you will return here and we shall all go flying together."

"Yes, ebrithil." Eragon said.

"Sure, grandpa." Anahita replied, her scowl deepening as Rasu added another comment. "Shut up, _dragon._"

"Okay, now then, goodbye, Glaedr. See you later."

"Bye, Saphira."

"I'm not talking to you, Rasu."

_Have a good time, young ones. Concentrate._

_I'll see you later, Eragon. Enjoy your training!_

_I wouldn't listen even if you tried to, loser._

All three dragons took off. Left on the ground, Ana stuck her tongue out at Rasu, then turned to Eragon.

"Bring it on, lover boy."


	13. Whitesilver

Eragon flopped to the ground next to Anahita, exhausted

Eragon flopped to the ground next to Anahita, exhausted.

"You've improved."

"I've been practising." She replied, grinning infectiously up at him and poking his ribs. Then, she jumped up. Eragon groaned, he couldn't believe how much energy she had.

"Come on, loser, they're coming back!"

True to her word, shortly after Rasu appeared and flew straight down to Ana. They both moved to the edge of the clearing as Saphira and Glaedr returned.

Watching Eragon and Saphira, Ana commented, _Why won't he marry the girl he loves? Doesn't she love him?_

_I think they love each other a lot, from what Saphira said, and apparently my sister is very attached to the girl. I wonder what she's like?_

_Who?_

_The girl, fool, although maybe also my sister. I would like to meet them both._

_You know we can't leave the forest, sweetie. We mustn't be seen. _

_I know, Ana. I just want to be able to fly over plains, to see more than trees … life is boring under never-ending leaves._

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Melody sat at the back of Karossa's cave, her breathing heavy. Serena had left Arnau in her care, and she had the little dragon clutched to her chest. Karossa was crouching at the mouth of the cave, watching, waiting.

Soon enough, a group of soldiers appeared.

"His Highness the Crown Prince of Surda wishes your immediate presence in his chambers, my lady."

In answer, Karossa growled at them, sticking her head up from the high-up cave. Melody struggled to her feet, depositing Arnau on the ground and moving forward.

"I won't come. Tell him that." She shouted down, placing a hand on Karossa's shoulder. The dragon turned her head and ruffled her hair before inspecting the soldiers again.

_They're shouting something, Dee._

_What?_

_That he said you'd say that and ……… that they're going to come and get you anyway._

_No! I have to be careful – the baby! If they're rough with me something bad might happen._

_Relax. I'll handle them. Go to the back. Hey look, they've started climbing!_

_Oh no!_

_Melody …_

_I'm going. _

True to her word, she retreated to the dark recesses of the cave. Karossa roared angrily at the soldiers, but they kept climbing doggedly. There were a lot of them, and Karossa began to feel slightly worried. Then, with a grin, she reached her head down and snapped at the nearest soldier. It did nothing. Swearing, she withdrew into the cave.

_Quick, Dee, grab Arnau and get on my back. We're cave hopping!_

_Fine._

Melody swept Arnau up into her arms and climbed onto Karossa's shoulders. Karossa ran out and dropped into flight from the ledge. The soldiers yelled in alarm, but all the dragon did was fly up to higher cave on the other side of the cavern. Then, when the soldiers eventually got round to that cave, she dropped right down to a cave on the bottom level. This continued for a long time, until Serena contacted Karossa.

_Hurry, daughter, one of my eggs has found a rider!_

_We come._

Karossa hurriedly relayed Serena's words, then, with Arnau and Melody safely aboard, swept into Nasuada's study. There was a line of children being shooed out of the room. The egg on Nasuada's desk was rocking. It was a white egg, shot through with webs of silver. Melody jumped down from Karossa's back just as the guards locked the doors, leaving them in peace and quiet.

Melody looked at the soon-to-be rider. It was a young boy, with a fierce face and fat body. Melody instantly recognised him as a bully. She went to stand by Nasuada, and he shot her a look of pure loathing. She gasped slightly, but his expression changed when Karossa growled softly. Melody still had Arnau in her arms, so she set him on the floor. The boy made as if to kick the little dragonet, but Karossa lifted him off the ground, her teeth holding on to the back of his jerkin.

He struggled and swore, and everyone was distracted by wondering how this loathsome creature could possibly have been chosen. Then a pure white hatchling exploded out of the egg, managing somehow to flip itself onto its back. Then it righted itself. Reluctantly, Karossa set the boy down on the floor. He went towards the hatchling, but it hissed angrily at him. It fell off the edge of the desk, landed in a heap on the floor, stood up, and walked determinedly to the door. Creeling piteously, it scratched at the wood.

Glancing at Nasuada, the guards opened the doors. The dragon went out into the hallway. Ducking to avoid passers-by, it stumbled along two corridors and stopped in front of a small door. Two guards banged on the door. A middle-aged blond woman answered the door, and she blanched when she saw the dragon. It hissed at her, and walked forward into the room. Bowing her head, the woman let Nasuada and Melody in. The guards waited outside. The dragonet had stopped and was surveying the room, its head tilted to one side. There were at least eight or nine children in the room. A huge blond man was sitting in a chair to one side. The eight children had the same straight blond hair and green eyes as their parents.

The man stood.

"Welcome to our humble home, Lady Nasuada, your Highness Princess Melody. I can only suppose this creature has chosen one of my pitiful offspring? All I can say is that it had better be Hamet. Come here, boy." A boy of about 16 or 17 years stepped forward, regarding both women with loathing, and the dragon with disgust.

Nasuada called in two guards. They came willingly, standing on either side of her and Melody. Serena pushed the end of her nose – all she could fit – through the door, and growled softly.

The little dragon was now whimpering piteously on the floor, head down. Nasuada stepped forward.

"Sir, Madam, are there any others in your home?"

"Only one. She is not my daughter. My wife here - " at this point he slapped the blond woman around the face " – was unfaithful to me. She hoped to hide it but the child was born with some very obvious differences. Anyway, the girl was rebellious today – snuck out to try for that pathetic egg – so I punished her by locking her in there."

The dragonet was now scratching at a tiny door, crying out. There came a banging from the other side of the door. With a nod from Nasuada, one of the guards strode towards it.

"Stand back, child." He said, then smashed the door open with his full weight. It sprang open, and a cringing, emaciated little girl was cowering at the back of the tiny room, which was really little more than a cupboard. She was crying desperately, tears of distress running down her dirty cheeks. The little dragon ran forward, and pushed herself at the girl. With a sniff, she reached out a tentative hand. The dragon pushed itself against her outstretched palm. With a faint whimper of pain, the girl swayed. Melody rushed forward, catching the child in her arms as she dropped.

She was painfully thin, light as a feather.

"Jole, could you please carry her back to my office." Nasuada said. As the large guard went forward to relieve Melody of the girl, Nasuada turned to the blond man. Her lips were a thin line, her brow creased and her voice coldly furious.

"I will see you in court before the week is out. Attempt to leave, and no mercy will be given." With that, she swept from the room. Jole followed her, careful of his burden. As Melody passed through the door, the mother whispered to her so the blond man wouldn't hear.

"Her name is Rebekah. She is nine. Please take care of her. Her father was - "

"Ressa!" came the man's voice from further inside the set of rooms. Melody looked urgently at the woman, but she shook her head and ran. With a sigh, she walked from the room. The other guard followed her, and the door shut quietly behind them. Melody sped up to catch up with Nasuada. The two women walked together in companionable silence for a few minutes, then Nasuada spoke.

"How are you, Melody? I haven't seen much of you since you were married."

"Fine, thank you, Lady."

"Dee, just because I'm leader doesn't mean I've forgotten how we used to play together when we were little. I've missed talking to you like this."

"I've missed it too, Ada. Gods, it feels weird calling each other by our baby names. How about we switch to grown-up names and have a grown-up friendship. After all, I'm married now."

"Married, but not in love. How come we've ended up like this? Me getting to be an old maid, and you in a loveless marriage."

"Who says I'm not in love? I think you'll find I am, actually."

"Yes, but not with your husband."

"How do you even know that?" Melody asked, fed up, as usual, with her friend's teasing.

"Because you spend far too much time away from him. And you haven't told him you're pregnant yet."

"How do you even know that?"

"How do I know that? Well, my maids are reliable, and they tell me that you've been chucking up your breakfast for the last couple of months, and often your lunch too. They report that you have missed your curse three times at least. They also report that you only spent the night with your husband a month ago, and that you were sick for at least a month before that. So, do you want to tell me who the lucky guy is?"

"No."

"Aw, come on, please?"

"No. You'd kill us both." Melody held her chin high as her friend sized her up.

"It's not Jormunder is it?"

"No."

"Phew. How about … a soldier type?"

"Wrong again. I would never stoop that low."

"Please don't tell me it's Murtagh?"

"Be realistic, Ada."

"Who then?"

"I'm not telling you."

Nasuada stopped walking suddenly, and turned slowly to face her friend. Her face had gone paler, and her eyes were wide.

"It's not ……… Eragon ……… is it?"

Melody refused to meet her eye as she answered.

"…… No."

"It is! Oh Gods, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Say that in the ancient language."

"I don't know how."

"Yes you do. Say it."

Melody tried. Really, she did. But nothing came. She found herself forming soundless shapes with her lips. Nasuada glared at her the whole time.

"Right. My office. Now. And you, Karossa. I'm assuming you're in on this?"

Karossa nodded in assent. She really found the whole thing hilariously funny, and was trying to contain her laughter.

Finally the door swung shut behind them. One of the guards had fetched water and food, and the other had left the girl lying in a chair, still unconscious.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Could you possibly leave us for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Lady."

Melody crouched by the girl's chair. She gently dipped a cloth into the cool water and placed it on the child's brow. She turned over the girl's hand to reveal the shining palm. She could feel Nasuada's gaze on her, and she finally dragged her own eyes up to meet her friend's brown ones.

"Sit." She said. Melody sat in a chair next to the girl. Karossa stood with her head held high, letting out the occasional squeak as her laughter threatened to get the better of her. Serena left after placing her new child on the stomach of her rider.

"Right, Melody. Do you want to tell me how this happened?"

"No."

"You are not leaving here until you do."

"Then I shall stay here." Melody replied, reaching out and grabbing a piece of fruit from the platter.

"Tell me."

"Frankly, Nasuada, I am not willing to give you a 'birds and bees' talk. Go ask your magicians."

"I don't mean it like that. You know it, too. So, how did you manage to get yourself into such a situation?"

"I don't know. I just …… I fell in love with him, and then he was there and …… man, this sucks."

"I'll second that. What are you going to do? I think you should go see Angela and get something to be rid of it."

"No. I will never do that."

_It is a child. You should never destroy the life of one who has not had a chance to live. _Karossa said, projecting her words into both human's heads. Then, as an afterthought, _It has fingernails._

"I cannot and will not rid myself of this child. You cannot make me."

"Don't ever believe that, Melody."

"I will tell my husband that I am pregnant today if you like, and that he was so dead drunk on our wedding night that he had me, and the drink would account for this failed memory."

"You will tell him it is Eragon's child?"

"Never."

"If it is a boy, you have to. The child would be the next heir to the Surdan throne."

"If it is a boy, I will tell him."

There was a muffled snort. Both women turned to look at Karossa, who had her nose buried in her paws, shaking with silent laughter. Tears were running down her face, and her sides were heaving. Melody started laughing too. Nasuada stared angrily at them, brow creased.

"Do you not realise the severity of our situation? We are engaged in a century-long war with an unkillable madman, his dragon, an undefeatable dragon rider, _his _dragon, and roughly a million soldiers. We have three riders. One is too young, and will still be when it comes to the endgame. The other is an inexperienced youngster with more power than she is willing to use. We are depending on Eragon, Melody! How can he concentrate if he knows that there is a young woman, married to a Crown Prince, about to have his baby?!"

"He can. He will not fail you."

"He is a dragon rider. He lives to protect and fight." This was a new voice. Both women and dragon turned to the little girl. She was trying to sit up, clutching the white dragon in her hands, deep red hair falling across her face and into dark blue eyes. Nasuada and Melody examined the dragon. It had scales as white as virgin snow, and spikes, talons and eyes as silver as starlight. The little girl was now sitting, in a slightly hunched position, cradling the dragon in her hands. Then, Nasuada spoke.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"From where the other dragon – forgive me, I don't know your name – said that the child had fingernails. I never knew that."

_I am Karossa._

"I greet you, Karossa."

"Yes, yes, yes. Your mother said your name was ……" Nasuada began impatiently, still scowling at Melody.

"Rebekah," the girl supplemented. "She's not my real mother, just a foster parent. At least, that's what she said. She said that my mother was a great lady, and my father a dragon rider or an elf, I forget. That's why I got these, see?" She pulled back at her hair and revealed slightly pointed ears.

She pretends to be my mother so that man won't kill me. He would, given a second. I hate 'im."

"He will come to court soon, to be punished for treating you like that."

"Good. I thought I'd be stuck in there forever. I just wanted to see the egg, I promise, but then everyone got into a line, and so I did too, and then they all touched the egg, so I did that, too. Are you going to hit me?" The girl gazed up at them both, and for the first time Melody noticed the heavy bruising along her jaw line. The girl looked at them both. There was a long silence, in which Melody avoided eye-contact with Nasuada, and the little girl sat, her face desperate with longing. Finally she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry and all, but I'm real thirsty, I en't had anything to drink for ages, and there's that water……"

"Go ahead, child. You don't have to ask. You're a dragon rider now." Nasuada said, smiling down at Rebekah.

"Oh, yes, so I am. She's pretty, en't she?" She said, staring down at the dragonet.

"She is. She is definitely female, then?"

"Oh yes, for sure. She won't talk, though, not like Karossa." Rebekah said, glancing up at the blue-green dragon before back down at the little one in her lap.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Eragon? You are not concentrating. What are you thinking about?" Oromis said, awarding the blue rider a hard stare.

"What? Oh, nothing, ebrithil." Eragon replied absently, bending his head once again to the parchment he was supposed to be writing on. Beside him, Ana snorted, then hurriedly changed her laughter into a coughing fit. Oromis glanced up at her.

"Maybe you had better go and get some water from the stream, talva?" (A/N – talva is a word meaning darling, or something to that effect.)

"Of course, Grandpa." Ana replied, moving outside to where Saphira, Amaterasu and Glaedr were lying. She dutifully bent over the stream and, cupping her hands, took several long sips of the cool, clear water, then turned to her dragon. She went over and rested her head against his side for a minute.

_What is it, little one?_

_I'm scared, Rasu. We are fighting in a war that has lasted over a hundred years. I never intended to fight. I just wanted to find a home where I could live in peace and quiet._

_But I chose you. I knew that you were the right one for me. You are strong and brave and loyal, friend of my soul. We are one. If you had peace, you wouldn't have me. _

_I know that, _she replied, admiring his beautiful scales as the fire danced over them. _That doesn't make me any less scared. We could die, my friend._

_I know. But just think, if we die, it is to make the world a better place for the people we left behind. Isn't that something worth dieing for?_

_I suppose. But if you die, I will follow you into the abyss, my darling._

_No. If I die, you must go on living for me. I would do the same for you. I would be able to rest knowing that you were safe and happy in this world, rather than risk losing you forever in the black void._

_And you must do that too._

_I can't, little one._

_You _must_, Rasu. If you die with me, I'll kill you! _Ana didn't realise how stupid that was until it came out of her mouth, and then she laughed at herself.

_Idiot, _Rasu chided her. She punched him lightly on his side, the sparkle returned to her green eyes that were so like her mother's. He pushed her gently back towards the hut where her Grandpa and Eragon sat, still working hard.

-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"She's too young to talk, Rebekah. Karossa didn't start talking until she was a couple of months old." Melody said, looking down at the girl.

"Oh. That's alright then. I was scared she would never talk! Is there a list of names I could have from somewhere? I want something sweet, like her." Rebekah said, glancing at each of the adults in turn. Nasuada shook her head.

"The lists were lost when the Riders fell. But you will have to do what the first Riders did: look into your heart, find her name from deep within you." She said. "But you don't have to yet, she can wait."

"No. I'll find one now." The girl said, settling down into her chair with an air of intense concentration. Melody looked at Nasuada, who raised her eyebrows pointedly. Melody reached out with her mind.

_What do you want from me now?_

_I want you to go find your husband and tell him you're pregnant. If you don't I'll kill you._

_Fine, I'm going. _Melody replied. Rebekah looked slightly surprised when she left the room with no warning, but then she settled back down to think.

Melody moved along the corridors in a slight daze, trying to work out what to say and how to put it to have the best effect. She reached the door to his apartments quite quickly, and when she found herself face to face with the heavy wood she came down to earth with a bump. The guards waved her through. She pushed her chin into the air and strode in. The prince was sitting in a high-backed chair.

"Husband, you have wronged me." She began. He stood. She moved back slightly and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, my dear. The drink had effects on me I never expected."

"You should have thought of that before you drank so much. You endangered our baby's life." Melody said, and then waited for her words to sink in.

"I know but …… wait, what did you say?"

"I said you should have thought before you - "

"No, after that." He said, straining forward to make sure he didn't mistake her words.

"I said you endangered the life of our child by hitting me. I had to take refuge with Karossa in case you damaged me."

"You're pregnant?"

"I am."

"So soon?"

"It had been at least three months since our wedding night, husband. Or did you forget?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"But we did nothing that night." He said, frowning. She gave a realistic gasp.

"I am hurt, sir, that you have forgotten. Maybe it was the ale you drank beforehand?"

"It must have been." His voice was soft, apologetic.

"Think nothing of it. All that matters is that we are going to have a baby. A little prince or princess for the royal nursery." Melody said, smiling softly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to be attending to."

"Of course, darling." Robyn said, waving her out. She curtseyed stiffly, then hurried out.

**It's slightly longer to make up for my prolonged absence, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a little review to tell me what you thought!**

**SilverAurora**


End file.
